Within: Part 1
by missbrat155
Summary: Sue's life drastically changes after a devastating phone call
1. Chapter 1

**Within**

_**Chapter 1:**_

"No way!" Sue said, shaking her head and laughing. "I paid last time."

"It's your turn!" Myles persisted, as the waitress kept staring between all of them, unsure of what to do, as they kept laughing and casting each other glances.

"I don't think so mate! If I recall, it's been a long time since you've footed the bill for our celebratory breakfast." Bobby winked at Sue, who smiled even brighter and nodded.

"Or maybe it's Jack's turn?" Myles said with a smirk.

"Oh no." Jack replied quickly. "I just paid two times ago. Bobby's right Myles. You're turn to pay!" Myles grumbled as everyone came up against him, agreeing with Jack and Bobby.

"Fine. I'll pay." His anger didn't last long, as they sat there for a while longer, drinking their coffees and laughing, sharing memories of the last few years.

"We should really get back," Dimitrius announced, taking one last sip of his coffee. "Garrett will want to debrief us." The team started to gather their things, as Myles made his way up front to pay the bill. Jack hung around, taking longer, hoping that he might have the chance to talk with Sue a bit.

He had missed her company a lot during the last two weeks. The case they had just finished had kept them so busy, that they barely had even spoken, despite having scarcely left the bullpen. Normally, they would spend most of their work time together, and Jack had definitely noticed her absence. Not only did he miss her company, he was also worried about her. Though she laughed and smiled as always, he could tell something wasn't right.

The last case had been hard on all of them, but mostly on Sue. With the combined pressure of both lip reading and the stress of finding the serial killer they were chasing, Jack knew that she hadn't had the time to take care of herself properly. He noticed the bags under her eyes, and as much as he knew that she could take care of herself, and just needed time to recuperate, he wanted to at least let her know that he cared.

"Sue!" He said, as she and Lucy made to walk away from the table. Lucy tapped her on the arm and nodded in Jack's direction. She gave him her serene smile, and walked towards him. Lucy just grinned to herself and caught up to Tara, giving her two friends some privacy. He held the door open for her as they walked out of the restaurant and into the autumn sunlight.

"How are you doing?" She asked, after a few moments of silence. Jack couldn't help but grin. Here he wanted to talk to her about how she was doing, and it was her asking him.

"I'm alright. What I wanted to ask was how you are doing?" She looked at him, slightly taken aback.

"I'm fine." She responded with a smile. He just looked at her.

"Are you sure? Call me crazy but I've noticed those bags under your eyes and how tired you seem sometimes. Maybe you should take today off, just have a break."

"Are you saying that I look bad Jack Hudson?" She teased. Jack quickly tried to recover, having not intended at all to make it sound as if he thought she looked terrible

"No, no, not at all! I think you're beautiful…" He stopped quickly realizing what he just said. "I just mean that…um…" Sue grinned as she saw Jack's cheeks redden.

"I appreciate your concern Jack, but really I'm fine. This case was hard on all of us." Levi gave a bark and they both laughed.

"I think Levi agrees," Jack announced as the happy dog wagged his tail. He looked up and stared into Sue's piercing eyes. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" Sue didn't answer Jack, only kept walking. He touched her arm and she stopped.

"It's not a big deal." She said finally, regaining her step again.

"Of course it is," Jack started. "Is it the case that's bothering you?" Sue didn't answer, but Jack knew what she was thinking. The man they had caught had taunted her about her deafness, and though she put on a strong front, as always, he could tell that what he had said bugged her. It didn't help that the serial killer had been killing handicapped women. "You know what he said wasn't true." He said gently.

"I know." She responded quietly. "It's just…" They stopped just outside of the Hoover building, as everyone else continued on inside. Jack looked at her with concerned eyes. "I can't help but think sometimes, when cases like these come up, that it could have been…me…" What Sue liked most about Jack was how honest she felt she could be around him, especially when it came to her deafness and the troubles and heartache it caused in her life.

"Don't think like that." He said kindly. Losing himself in her soft eyes, he instinctively grabbed for her hand. "I know it's been hard but there are so many people who know what an amazing person you are."

"Thanks Jack." She said. He let go of her hand, somewhat embarrassed, but grinned all the same.

"No problem. Are you sure you don't want today off?"

"Really, It's alright. Anyways, I know the place can't function without me." Jack laughed, as they both walked into the building together.

"Lucy, can I see you in my office?" Ted Garrett's overpowering voice boomed in the bullpen. As quick as he had entered, he was gone again.

"I wonder what that's about…" Lucy said to Sue, getting up and walking out the bullpen door.

"Ten bucks says Lucy's in trouble…" Myles announced. Sue raised her eyebrows and him and he grinned sheepishly.

"Make that twenty." Bobby joined in; Sue glared at them both, but quickly softened and said,

"Lucy's not in trouble. If I'm right – you both pay for dinner. For me... and for Lucy." She announced, smiling.

"Deal!" Bobby said quickly, going over and shaking her hand. Sue went back to her computer and kept typing the report she needed to finish. Levi sat, napping at her feet, like an overgrown rug. Everyone else was either goofing off, or trying to accomplish a bit of work.

Ten minutes later, Lucy came sauntering back into the bullpen. Bobby and Myles both looked at each other, small frowns appearing on their faces.

"So Luce, what did Garrett want?" Jack asked, knowing that it couldn't be bad due to the look of joy on Lucy's face.

"Give me a two week vacation to Arizona!" She grinned.

"What? That's not fair!" Myles said heatedly.

"It's a course on administration and router work. I get to represent the Washington D.C. FBI. Pity I'm only staying in a Five Star Hotel with room service and a spa…" Sue turned to look at Jack, who looked at her and grinned, especially after seeing the look of indignation on Myles's face.

"Well I think Lucy deserves to have a nice break. After all, she's really what holds us together." Lucy grinned at what Tara said. "When do you leave?"

"In two days." She answered, returning back to her desk. Myles sat back down in his chair and glared at his computer, as Lucy regained her seat and started typing away happily, the smile still pasted on her face. Turning to Myles, Sue said,

"Don't worry Myles. At least you'll still have us!" He looked up from his desk, and gave her a small smile, which quickly disappeared as she continued. "Oh and by the way, Lucy and I will let you know when we want that dinner." He glowered at her.

"What dinner?" Lucy asked, her eyes twinkling.

"The one Bobby and Myles want to treat us too because I'm always right." Everyone except Myles burst out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N – I hope you guys like it so far! Please review and let me know!_

**Chapter 2:**

"Where's Sue?" Dimitrius asked, striding into the bullpen.

"She's taking Lucy to the airport. Lucy thought it was a good idea, without letting Sue know, to let her sleep in a bit more than normal." Jack announced. Bobby frowned.

"What's going on mate? Is she okay?"

"She's fine; I just think she's run down from the last case." Jack answered; trying to sound not too worried.

"Maybe she should take the day off? She has been looking really tired…" Dimitrius suggested. Jack sighed,

"I already tried that, didn't work. We'll just keep an eye her. I'm sure in a couple of days she will be fine." On cue, Sue walked in the door, as everyone looked at her. She smiled, but froze and looked around the room at the stares.

"Am I missing something?" She glanced around curiously. Everyone shook their heads 'no', but Sue had the feeling they had just been talking about her. She decided to change the subject. "So, I got Lucy to the airport just now. She's gone to Arizona for the next two weeks…"

"Are you going to be okay alone?" Tara asked kindly, "Want me to stay with you?" Sue smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Tara, but I'll be fine. I'm a big girl." Jack just raised his eyebrows and gave Tara a look, as if she should push it. She shook her head no, and he sighed in resignation. Sue sat at her desk, trying to ignore the odd stares. When she finally noticed the boy's attention was diverted, she tried to get Tara's attention and she started signing,

'_What was that all about?_' Tara signed back,

'_They're just worried about you. You sure you don't want me to stay?_'

'_I'm all right, thanks. But I'll let you know if I'm lonely._' They both smiled at each other and returned to their massive amounts of paperwork that always seemed to loom over them.

------

The sun had long past set, and Sue could feel her eyes burning from the unrelenting computer work she had done that day. She just wanted to get this report for Randy finished. It was completely pointless, and she knew he was just making her do it for her own displeasure. She cradled her head in her hands, massaging her temples, closing her eyes and taking a break, hoping that she could just go home soon and have a nice bath, hoping the pounded headache she had would go away.

Jack was kicking himself for forgetting that file at work. It surprised him to see a faint light coming from the bullpen as he walked down the deserted hallways. As he entered the door, he could see Sue's blond hair rest on her shoulders. He frowned to see her head, obviously lowered in exhaustion, cradled between her hands. Worried, he walked forward to beside her. As Levi recognized him, he reached up and put his paws up on her lap. She lifted up her head,

"Jack? What are you doing here?" He knelt down beside her desk.

"I think the more important question is, what are you doing here?" She gave him a half-hearted attempt at a smile.

"Just finishing Randy's report before I go home…" She could feel herself getting faint and her eyes unfocus slightly. She swayed every so slightly, as Jack held onto her shoulder.

"Sue?" He said, concerned.

"I'm fine." She said quickly, as the room stopped spinning and rested on Jack's worried face.

"You told me you were going to take better care of yourself." He frowned, thinking back over the day. "When's the last time you've eaten?" Sue looked away.

"It's been a bit of a hectic day. I slept in this morning too late, then we rushed Lucy to the airport, so I guess I skipped lunch too…" She could feel Jack's gaze intent on hers.

"Come on. We're leaving." He grabbed her coat and handed it to her.

"But Jack! I'm not done this yet…" Jack turned to look at her.

"Randy can go through me if he wants to. You haven't eaten in about 24 hours, you're about ready to faint and you're so tired, you're having trouble staying awake. I'm taking you to go get something to eat, and then I'm taking you home and you're going to bed." Sue rolled her eyes, but smiled gratefully.

"Okay mom." Jack gave her a small grin back.

"And tomorrow you're taking it easy. You are taking the day off, especially considering it's a Saturday." Sue grabbed the rest of her things and walked out the door with Jack.

-----

"Honestly Jack, it's alright. I'll make it to my door." Sue said, even though she was grateful that he had offered. "You want to come in for a cup of tea?" Jack smiled, and agreed and within 20 minutes they were sitting on the couch, laughing about funny memories.

"Then pen on Myles's face…" Sue said laughing. A few moments of silence passed, and Jack found himself finally working up the courage to ask her a question he had been dying to for the past month.

"Do you ever regret that you chose not to go to New York?" She looked at him intently for a few moments, as if pondering the question.

"I won't lie and say it didn't seem exciting, but no. I'm happy where I am." She grinned mischievously. "However, if I do recall, you never finished what you were saying in the hallway that day…" Her smile widened, as Jack's cheeks got redder. Sue tried to stifle a yawn.

"That's a conversation for another time; you need to go to bed. Are you sure you're okay here alone?" She seemed much better since she had eaten, and she had promised Jack over and over again that she would make a more conscious effort to take better care of herself, but he still noticed how tired she was. He could only hope that with some good sleep, she would become her old vibrant self again.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for bringing me home Jack, and worrying about me. Give me a few days, and I'll be back to normal." He pulled her into a quick hug. Jack couldn't help but remember the hugs they had shared before and how awkward they used to be. As the years had developed, it had become more natural, and he was glad.

"I'll show myself out. Get a good sleep; call me if you need me – promise?" She nodded and smiled.

"Goodnight Jack." She turned and headed to her room. Jack heard the door shut and sighed, before heading back to his own place again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Sue turned as she felt the warm sunlight on her face. Quickly, she shot up in bed and turned to look at her clock, which read 10:30 am. She noticed that Levi wasn't in her room, nor had he woken her up. Or he had and she just hadn't noticed.

"Levi?" She said, waiting for the dog to come. When he didn't, she felt a little worried. Something wasn't right. She grabbed her housecoat and carefully walked to the living room, looking around. Sure enough, she noticed the kitchen light on, and a certain smell…like baking. She walked into the kitchen hesitantly, and was surprised to see a man standing by the oven.

"Jack?" Sue said incredulously. Jack turned around with an embarrassed grin on his face.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?" She looked at him, unable to hold back a smile at her absolute confusion.

"Fine… What are you doing here?" He moved over and pulled out a kitchen chair for her, motioning for her to take a seat. She just looked at him for a few moments, still grinning before taking a seat. He brought her over a cup of coffee and sat down next to her. She kept looking at him waiting for an answer.

"After I got home last night, I realized that you were going to be alone for the next two weeks, and I know how tired you've been lately, after the last case and I figured I could do something nice for you." Sue felt some tears well up behind her eyes. She felt so blessed to have such caring friends.

"I really appreciate it." He smiled again and got up, opening the oven. Sue tried to see what was in there. "Smells good, but is it safe to eat?" He put the fresh tray of cinnamon buns on the table. Sue couldn't help but giggle at the sight of Jack in oven mitts.

"Definitely safe. My mom always sends me frozen ones that I can just bake myself." He sat back down and handed her a plate, as she happily took one of the cinnamon buns. After a few moments of drinking coffee and sharing breakfast, something dawned on Sue,

"How did you get in?" Jack grinned mischievously.

"Lucy gave me a spare key before she left, just in case. You were still fast asleep when I got here; I didn't want to wake you up. Anyways, what are you up to today?" Sue pondered it for a second, wondering what Jack had in mind.

"Well, firstly, I thought it might be a good idea to take a shower and get dressed. Then I was hoping to finish off that report for Randy, since someone wouldn't let me last night…"

"Sounds like a pretty smart person." She gave him that look that he had come to know and love. He continued, "Not happening. You are taking the day off. Well, you can still shower and get dressed, but Randy's report can wait for another day." Sue chuckled,

"If I recall correctly, the last time I almost got out of doing a report for Randy is was to go on a date with you…" She felt her cheeks turn red. "I mean… we went out to help Randy." Jack just grinned at nodded, appreciating how cute she was when she was embarrassed.

"Well, it's your lucky day."

"So what do you want to do?" Sue asked. Jack just raised his eyebrows.

"I had a couple of things in mind…"

------

Sue walked into the bullpen smiling on Monday morning. She had had an awesome weekend, and was definitely feeling better after having a lot of rest that was long overdue. She had even finished her report for Randy, with Jack's help. The day was looking beautiful and she couldn't have been happier with life.

"Something's got you smiling…" Tara said as she came over to her friend before everyone came in. "Were you okay this weekend alone?"

"Actually, I wasn't alone most of the time. Jack and I hung out." Tara raised her eyebrows, her mouth open in shock.

"What did you do?"

"We went skating at the indoor rink for a bit on Saturday, Jack's idea; took Levi out for a walk. Sunday, we went to church in the morning, we watched some movies, and he helped me finish my report for Randy." Sue grinned.

"Wow, sounds like quite the weekend. I'm glad it went so well." Sue walked back to her desk and sat down. She smiled as Jack and Bobby walked in, followed closely by Myles and Dimitrius. Jack sat down at his desk, unable to keep the grin off his face.

"I tried to call you Jack, wanted to see if you wanted to go to a game with me. Where were you? Have a good weekend mate?" Jack turned to look at Sue who raised her eyebrows expectantly, grinning.

"Best weekend of my life." He responded. Tara looked at Sue and gave her a knowing look. Dimitrius decided to add into the fun that he saw coming,

"What, hot date Jack?" Sue didn't know what to do as she saw Jack's cheeks redden with embarrassment.

"Oh look, his cheeks are red. I think we've hit on something." Myles added. Sue wanted to look at her paper, away from the conversation, but she was too interested to see what Jack was going to say. She could tell he was trying to avoid her gaze, and couldn't resist joining in,

"So Jack, tell us about this girl. I bet she's really beautiful, smart. How did you get her to spend time with you?" Everyone burst out laughing, as he looked at her incredulously, the two of them and Tara, only knowing what was really going on. Everyone waited expectantly for him to answer.

"Let's just say she's the best looking and smartest woman I've ever met." Jack could see Sue's smile light up her face even more.

"Interesting…" she said, as she smiled back at him and went back to her work. He laughed to himself and shook his head as he turned back to his computer.

-----

The morning had passed slowly, as most Monday mornings did, but Sue couldn't complain. Without a case, and with Randy's report already done, all she had to do was tie up loose ends. Just as she was about to go outside and take Levi for a walk in the beautiful sunlight, she noticed that her phone was ringing. She answered it, unknowing the news that the caller held at the other end.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N – Let me know if I should continue! It's going to start getting more exciting… Keep reading and reviewing!_

**Chapter 4:**

"This is Sue." She answered her phone, watching the words scroll across her computer screen, bearing news that shocked her and made her stomach clench. She kept staring at the words, praying that they weren't true. She turned to see if anyone was watching. She wasn't sure if she could handle sharing the news yet, though she could feel the tears threatening to release. Thankfully, no one was watching her. She said quietly back into the microphone, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

She hung up, and closed the screen quickly before anyone else could read it. Sue sat in her chair in disbelief, absorbing what she had just been told, praying she could hold in her emotions until she was somewhere private. She needed to go though, and quickly. She grabbed her things as inconspicuously as she could. Unfortunately, Jack noticed.

"Where are you going?" He moved to stand up.

"Um…I…I just remembered something…" She tried to hold back the tears that she knew were about ready to surface. Jack looked at her meaningfully, noticing her unnaturally pale face. She tried to think up words, but couldn't. She signed, '_sorry_', and walked out the door, hot tears streaming down her face as she headed quickly to Ted's office. Jack turned to Tara, who had been watching.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know. She was fine a few minutes ago." Jack looked at the door she had just left through and went to follow her. He looked down both ends of the hall, heading in the direction of the parking garage.

------

"Her car is still here." Jack said, upon arriving back at the bullpen, everyone awaiting news, hoping that everything was okay.

"I'll go check the woman's washrooms. Maybe she wasn't feeling well?" Tara suggested, heading out the door. Before she made her way out, Ted stepped in.

"I need to talk to you all." He said.

"Ted, we're actually looking for Sue. She walked out a few minutes ago…" Ted raised his hand to stop Bobby.

"I know – she came to see me. She's not feeling well and has asked for a few days off. Considering all the effort she put in for the last case, I was more than willing to give it to her. Since we don't have a case at the moment, we should do fine without her. You'll all be notified as soon as another case comes up." He turned around and walked back out.

"If she wasn't feeling well, why didn't she say so?" Bobby asked, as everyone stood around pondering Sue's odd behavior. It wasn't like her.

"Tara, try to reach her on her blackberry. Let me know if you get a hold of her." Jack said, hurrying to his desk to grab his coat.

"Where are you off to mate?" Bobby asked, although knowing already his answer.

"Sue's place. Something's wrong, and it's not the flu." He said, as he hurried out the door.

-----

Sue sat on the uncomfortable chair, waiting anxiously. She could barely sit still and didn't know what to think. She felt her blackberry buzz, and turned to look at it. It was from Tara, asking where she was and that they were worried about her. Jack was looking for her, and that she should call him. Sue looked at the message through tear filled eyes. She knew she should call him too, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

If he knew, he would come rushing to her side, and as much as she loved that about him, she needed to sort this out for herself first. She still didn't know how to process it herself yet. She ignored the page, and put her blackberry back in her purse. She saw the woman wave at her, and she nodded, grabbed her things and Levi's leash before walking away from her seat.

-----

Jack was glad that Lucy had given him that spare key. He had knocked on the door several times, but couldn't hear Levi barking. He crept in the apartment and looked around into each room, stopping at Sue's, whose door was closed. Not wanting to intrude in case she was in there, he knocked again. The light was off, and worried about her safety, Jack slowly opened the door, peering inside. Sue wasn't in there. He looked around, stopping as he noticed a picture of the two of them on her dresser. Unable to help himself, he opened the drawers, noticing most of her things were gone.

At the end of desperation, he walked back into the living room, his stomach filling with dread. Something wasn't right and he knew it. He called up Tara.

"Any reply yet?" He asked quickly.

"Nothing – I've paged and called a few times. No answer yet. Is she at her apartment?" Tara asked, sounding more and more worried.

"No – and some of her things are gone too. She must have taken off somewhere." Jack answered, dejectedly.

"Don't worry Jack, we'll find her." They both hung up, as Jack walked into the kitchen, noticing a note with Sue's handwriting on it. He picked it up and read it, noticing what looked like tear stains smudged on the paper:

_Jack, _

_I knew after I walked out so quickly that eventually you would come looking for me, especially after I don't come into work for the next few days. I don't want you to worry. I'll be fine. There are some things I need to take care of, and I need to get away for a little bit. I shouldn't be gone too long, and it would be easier if you don't try to contact me for now. I'll call you as soon as I can. I'm sorry._

_Love, Sue_

Jack held the note in his hand. What had happened that had made her have to leave so quickly? He grabbed his things, the note in hand and headed out of her apartment, speeding back to the bullpen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"What do you mean you think we should do nothing?" Jack demanded, staring at Tara who was desperately trying to hold her ground under Jack's menacing stare.

"Sue said in the note that she would contact us. She must have a good reason and I don't think its right for us to push. I'm sure she's alright Jack." He looked at her dubiously.

"I think Tara might have a point," D added, watching Jack's frustration. "Just hear me out. Sue's stubborn and she's tough. She knows how to take care of herself. She also knows that we are here for her. If something is wrong, she will come to us about it, and until we have reason, I think we need to give her space. Just for now. If we don't hear back from her in a few days, we'll call around and see what we can find, alright?"

Jack looked defeated. What bugged him more was the fact that she felt she couldn't confide in him and that she had run off, instead of coming to him with whatever was wrong.

"Fine – we won't search…for now. But I want to call her parents, because if it is something bad, then I want to know." They agreed at the compromise and Jack went to his desk and picked up the phone. Flipping through his phone numbers, he found the one he was looking for. He got the answering machine, but decided to leave a message,

"Hi. This is Jack Hudson. I work with Sue at the FBI. Sue left this afternoon and I, I mean we, just want to make sure she's okay, since we figured you would know where she went. You can call me back at this number. Thanks." He hung up the phone, wondering what kind of response he would receive, if any.

-----

Sue paid the cab driver and stepped out into the cooler autumn breeze, her bags in tow. Her heart felt a bit calmer, being back home, but was anxious to see anyone who could explain what possibly could have happened, and how her life could have been turned upside-down so quickly.

"Daddy?" She said as she saw the aged man at the door looking as heartbroken as she felt inside. Mr. Thomas ran to his daughter and pulled her into a tight hug. "Please tell me it's not true…" she whispered. He pulled back to look at her, the tears running down his own face. He nodded slowly, and turned to see his wife come out to see and comfort her daughter, sobs seeping through her chest, welling up the tears that cried for release. They held onto each other tightly, before walking inside the house.

After Sue's things had been put in her old room for her few nights stay, they all sat down in the living room. The grief filled silence covered the room in darkness, each in their own thoughts, as the phone rang. Overwhelmed, Mrs. Thomas seemed unable to piece together the words, so Sue's dad answered it. After a few moments, his saddened face turned to his two women.

"Sue, your mother and I have some business we need to take care of now… Are you going to be okay here for a bit, alone?" She nodded, still caught up in her own mess of thoughts. He leaned over and kissed his daughter on the forehead, before helping his wife up.

Sue didn't even move from the couch. She noticed the phone was ringing again, as the light blinked and Levi lifted his head. She went over to see who it was, and recognized the number immediately. She could see the answering machine kick in, as she read Jack's words across the screen. Sue wanted to pick up the phone so much and just cry to Jack, but knew that she needed to sort out what happened herself first. She didn't understand how one moment she could be on top of the world, and the next feel like her world was crumbling before her eyes.

-----

Jack had never realized how slowly two days could pass. Wednesday evening was already upon them and Jack was barely functional and overwhelmed with worry. No one had heard from Sue yet, nor had he heard from her parents. Ted had given them a case that morning, but had requested that Bobby, D or Myles take the lead, since Jack was so distraught and unfocused. He didn't even argue back.

"Any luck on her blackberry yet?" Tara asked as she walked over to Jack's desk, where he sat, lost in thought.

"No. Not even at her parents house either." He answered sadly. "I know something's wrong Tara and I'm powerless to do anything about it." Tara looked at him sympathetically, as his phone suddenly rang. He sighed in relief as he looked at the number he had dialed so often the last few days and picked up the phone anxiously.

"Sue?" He said quickly. The rest of the team crowded over at the sound of her name.

"Hi Jack." Sue's quiet voice responded.

"Are you okay? Where are you?" He asked, still overwhelmed with concern.

"I'm at the airport. I'm back home." Jack could tell something was wrong by the tone of her voice. It sounded hollow, empty – drained of all the fullness and life he had come to love.

"I'll be right there." He responded swiftly, already grabbing his keys off his desk.

"It's okay Jack, I can take a cab…"

"No. Stay right there – I don't want you going anywhere." Jack's heart sunk with compassion as he listened to her dejected response.

"Thanks Jack." She whispered. He hung up and grabbed his coat, flanked first by his coworkers who demanded to know what was going on.

"She's at the airport – I'm going to pick her up. I'll call you all in the morning; I might be in late." He announced without awaiting an answer.

"No worries mate" Bobby told his friend. "We can take care of this murder case. Stay as long as you need, just take care of her. Tell her we all love her and we're here for her." Jack nodded as he rushed out the door and headed for the airport as quickly as he could.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N – I'm glad you all like it so far – stay tuned!_

**Chapter 6:**

Jack realized as he headed into the airport that he had no idea where Sue was. Since there was no point paging her on the intercom, he pulled out his cell phone and paged her blackberry. He hurried down the empty airport searching for any sign of her, waiting for an answer. He spotted her before he had a chance to receive any message back. Jack could see her pulling out her blackberry from her purse. The way her shoulders were slumped, Jack knew that the last few days had been hell for her. He just wished she would let him in to help her get through it.

He walked up behind her as Levi recognized him and leapt over to him. Sue noticed and turned around. Neither of them said anything, as they stood in the middle of the airport waiting area, alone. Jack couldn't help but noticed the bags that had accentuated under her eyes, and her exhausted and drained face. She just looked at him with sad eyes, before signing slowly, '_I'm sorry_.' Jack shook his head and went over and took her into his arms and held her tightly, thankful she was safe.

-----

She was silent the entire ride back to her place. Jack had barely heard two words from her, and while driving, couldn't get her attention to try and start a conversation. He helped with her bags up to her place. He could tell she was trying to avoid the confrontation they both knew was coming, but Jack could also tell she had a lot going on in her mind, processing thoughts he couldn't even comprehend.

"Thanks for bringing me home. I'll see you tomorrow?" She said quietly, still occasionally avoiding his gaze. Jack felt his worry and concern overtake his rational.

"You're joking right?" She looked at him with pitiful eyes. "Let's re-cap for a second! You disappear for two days; I can't get a hold of you. I'm sick with worry. You call me from the airport, looking like death warmed over, and you think we're not going to talk about this?" Immediately Jack regretted lashing out at her, as he saw her flinch back at his words, and tears form in her eyes.

"Don't yell at me. I can't deal with this and you yelling at me!" She walked away and slammed her bedroom door. He followed her, but could hear the lock click, shutting him out, destroying all his hope in figuring out what was wrong.

-----

"She slammed the door and locked it?" Bobby said, astonished.

"Something's really wrong Bobby." Jack responded desperately. "You should see her."

"Don't leave her alone. Is she safe in her room, she wouldn't do something…" Bobby trailed off. Jack would have never even considered something like that, coming from Sue, but after her behavior since she got home, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"That's why I called. Can you handle this murder case without me for today? I'm not leaving until I find out what happened to make her leave so suddenly and why she's so upset." He hung up, and sat back down on Sue's couch, running his hands through his hair, frustrated, but poised for the long wait ahead.

-----

"I'm guessing Jack's not coming in?" Dimitrius asked Bobby as he hung up the phone. Bobby shook his head.

"He's really worried."

"We all are, but Jack is just as stubborn as she is, and I think we all know how much he cares about her, even though he's not willing to admit it. He'll take care of her." Myles added. Tara joined in,

"What about Lucy? Should we maybe contact her? If something's wrong she might be able to help…"

"If Lucy finds out about this, she's going to be on the next flight home. If things get worse, we'll consider it, but until we know more, maybe we should hold off. In case it's not necessary." Myles suggested.

"Unfortunately, we still need to work this case too. We'll keep checking in with Jack, and for now, he can work the sidelines and take care of the first priority – making sure Sue's okay." Dimitrius said, moving to the front. "The murder of the Vander family. It looked like the wife was killed first, trying to protect her 2 children; Dad came in, was also killed before he…went to the children. We're still trying to figure out if they knew whoever did this."

"How's the forensic evidence coming?" Bobby asked.

"We think whoever did this may have shaved all his hair off before going in. Most likely pre-meditated because there was no hair or skin evidence anywhere. All of the blood belongs to the victims. The biggest lead we have is the note he left at the crime scene." Dimitrius concluded. "Everyone keep looking, talk to your sources. We need to find this guy, incase he strikes again and destroys another family."

-----

Jack could feel himself drifting off on Sue's couch. Levi was at his feet, after having finally moved away from Sue's door. He looked at the clock, which read 1 am, but vowed to stay there until he had a chance to talk to her. Even if it meant he sat there until dawn.

With the lack of sleep in the last few days, from sitting up wondering where Sue was, he could feel his eyes getting heavier. Next thing he knew he opened his eyes and saw Sue putting a blanket on top of him. Still half asleep, he said,

"Are you okay?" She didn't answer his question,

"You should've gone home." He sat up, reacquainting himself and gaining more clarity. He glanced at the clock that read 4:30am. "I couldn't sleep. I'm sorry for blowing up at you Jack." She said quietly, as she took the seat beside him on the couch.

"I'm sorry for pushing but I wish you would tell me what's wrong. I want to help." The tears started streaming down her face, as Jack grabbed her hand and held on to it.

"I know you want to help, and I appreciate it so much, but I really need to work this out for myself first. I need to process all the thoughts going on in my head and clear them before I'm ready to talk about it yet."

"Did something bad happen?" She nodded.

"I'm so sorry Sue." Sue started to sob as Jack pulled her closer to his chest. Minutes later once her sobs died down, he looked and noticed she had passed out from exhaustion again. Without trying to wake her, he reached and grabbed the blanket to cover them both up, before closing his own tired eyes, his arm still tight around her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Sue was still fast asleep when Jack woke up two hours later. He moved carefully, as to not wake her, before covering her with the blanket, and going into the kitchen to brew some coffee. Though his sleep wasn't very long, nor deep, Jack felt more rested that he had in days. At least he knew where she was. She was at least admitting that something had happened, and he respected her space until she was ready to talk. Why couldn't he understand or act on his feelings towards this woman? He thought to himself. The moment something happened to her, his heart would stop. It wasn't a normal reaction from just a colleague and friend. Jack didn't know what to think anymore.

Before he even had a chance to clear his thoughts, he heard a noise coming from the living room. Hurrying to make sure Sue was alright, he walked in to see her tossing and turning on the couch, crying and whimpering in her sleep. He carefully went over to her side, and gently tried to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up, taking in her surroundings and processing the rampant thoughts that ran free in her mind. She knew she would have to give some explanation, especially with the look of concern in his eyes.

"Bad dream," was all she said, until she realized something. "We're you here all night?" Jack nodded. "If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late for work. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to stay here all night."

"Sue." She turned to look at him. "I know that whatever happened has been very hard on you, and I know that when you're ready you'll talk about it." Sue nodded, trying to hold back the tears. "I don't know if it's a good idea for you to go to work today, or for the next few days. And I don't think you should be here alone."

"I want to come in to work today." She answered, her stubborn eyes holding his.

"Are you sure?" She nodded.

"I need to get my mind off this, and work is a good distraction. I don't expect to be running around like normal, but I'm sure I can help on whatever case we have." Jack looked at her skeptically.

"You stay in the bullpen. You take it easy, and you go home if you don't feel well or can't handle it. Bobby is the primary on the case, so if you need me, I'm available." He didn't want to pressure her, but he was dying to figure out what had happened to change her so much.

-----

"SUE?" Tara shrieked. Sue couldn't help but give a small smile, though Jack noticed it never reached her eyes, but still, he could tell she was touched as the woman ran over to hug her. Bobby walked over too and gave Jack a look, as if to ask if she had talked about what was wrong yet. Jack shook his head.

"Are you okay sheila?" Bobby asked, pulling her into a hug. She didn't answer, only evaded the question.

"It's good to see you too." She walked over to her desk, as Bobby walked over to Jack. Her back turned to them, they started talking, watching for when she turned around.

"What's really going on?" Bobby asked, frowning. Jack sighed,

"I don't know. She wanted to come into work…"

"Are you sure that's a good idea mate? We're working a murder case and…" He stopped as he saw Sue turn around. Knowing that she wouldn't appreciate them talking about her behind her back, he quickly recovered. "…and the forensic evidence was a no go, we think the guy must have shaved. No hair, no blood, no DNA." She came over to join in.

"So what's happening?" Bobby looked at Jack questionably, wondering if to go on. Jack gave him a small defeated nod, so he explained.

"There was a family murdered." Sue's eyes widened a bit, but Bobby just figured it was from learning of such a horrific crime. He continued, "It seems they went after the wife first who tried to protect the kids. Dad came in, was killed as well before…" Jack shook his head to stop him. They both looked at Sue, who was looking off in the distance, her face pale.

"I knew she shouldn't have come in today." Jack whispered to Bobby. He touched her arm to get her attention. She looked at him. "Sue, maybe you should just stay at home." She shook her head quickly. Suddenly, her knees buckled and eyes closed for a second. Jack grabbed onto her before she collapsed to the ground. Bobby rushed to help as they brought her to her chair and sat her down.

Her eyes still closed, she could feel Jack's hand grab hers, and Bobby's strong fingers grasping her shoulder.

"Dizzy," she explained quietly, as she tried taking deep breaths to stop the world from spinning.

"You should take her home." Bobby said. Dimitrius walked in, confused to see Sue sitting at her desk, crowded by a very worried looking Jack and Bobby. Tara was on the phone making quick phone calls, still glancing at Sue. From what he could hear, it sounded like she was talking to a doctor. Myles wasn't present from what he could see.

"What is she doing here?" He asked, as he hurried over to see her colorless face, her hands gripping the chair as if she would disappear into the darkness if she let go. Tara hurried over,

"I talked to a doctor friend of mine. I have an appointment for Sue in 20 minutes. I can take her." She looked at Jack, wondering if he would rather take her, but he nodded in agreement. He knelt in front of her, as her eyes finally opened.

"Sue," he started, "Tara's going to take you to the doctor's. We'll find out what's wrong okay?"

"I'm fine. I want to help with the case." She looked at Jack. Bobby touched her arm and she turned to look at him.

"You can't help if you're sick yourself. See what the doctor says, take a few days rest and then you can help when you actually can. You're no good to us falling apart." She nodded. Tara moved over to her one side, helping her stand. Still shaky on her feet, Bobby held onto her on the other side.

"I'll come by later okay?" Jack said, wishing that he could just hug her and take away everything that was wrong. She nodded as they headed out the door. He went back to his desk and cradled his head in his hands.

"Jack?" D said, coming over to his friend's desk. "Now that she's gone, tell me exactly what's going on."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – I'm glad you guys are enjoying this story! I'll post as often as school and work lets me!

**Chapter 8:**

"Tell me what's going on Jack." Dimitrius asked, pulling up a chair next to his distraught friend.

"I honestly don't know. She hasn't told me anything."

"Maybe we're missing something?" Dimitrius suggested, trying to help.

"Sue and I spent most of last weekend together. She was fine, no problems at all." Jack started. Dimitrius added in,

"Monday morning, she was her normal self too." Jack sat thinking, until it dawned upon him,

"She got a phone call." Dimitrius looked at him,

"From who?"

"I don't know. That must be it, because after that she got up looking upset. I asked her where she was going. She didn't answer, and just left. I went looking for her in the parking lot, but she was in Ted's office asking for time off. Next thing we know, she's disappeared for two days, until I got her phone call that she was at the airport." Jack explained. Dimitrius continued Jack's train of thought,

"Which means she went somewhere. Probably somewhere a bit farther away, since she didn't drive." Myles walked in, as both men turned to look at him. He pulled up a chair, notebook in hand.

"I couldn't help but overhearing. She used a fake name at the airport, so as of yet, I haven't been able to track where she went. The phone call, however, that she received before abruptly leaving was from a number in West Virginia. The caller ID was blocked, but we're trying to figure out from who." They both looked at him quizzically. "What? You think I don't care what happens to her?"

"No, not at all." Dimitrius quickly answered, "we're just surprised you're so on top of this. Thank you. We'll see what Tara can do when she gets back."

"What do you want me to do on this murder case?" Jack asked quietly, though his mind kept straying to a beautiful blonde woman he knew and loved, Jack also wanted to get his thoughts back into work, distract himself until he heard from Tara. Bobby walked back into the bullpen just as Dimitrius was about to answer,

"They're on their way to the hospital." Bobby said, sitting at his own desk.

"The hospital? What happened!" Jack said, standing up. He thought she had just been going to Tara's doctor. Bobby responded quickly, as to not alarm his best friend.

"The doctor Tara knows works there. Tara thought it would be better than just a small clinic, in case it's more serious than we realized and she didn't want Sue to realize that she was going to take her to a hospital, not a clinic. She'll call as soon as she knows anything." Bobby refrained from telling Jack the part where Sue got so dizzy again and was unable to stand on her own, and so he had to carry her to the car. He figured that he shouldn't worry his best friend any more than he already was.

"Jack, why don't you help Bobby with the calling around, seeing if anyone had heard more about this murder and whether it was pre-meditated. I'm presuming you want to stay in the office?" Dimitrius asked, as Jack nodded gratefully. "Myles and I will head to the crime scene again."

-----

Jack had actually made some progress on the case, and was in the process of trying to track down some leads, when he noticed Tara walk into the bullpen. Seeing the look in his eyes, she headed straight for his desk. Bobby came over as well, anxious to hear the news of their friend.

"Where's Sue?" Jack asked, concernedly.

"She's fast asleep at her place." Tara answered, knowing that Jack wouldn't be happy with that answer. She was right.

"Alone?" He glared at her.

"The doctor said it was fine. She took a sedative, and she should be out for hours." Tara reported. Bobby asked,

"What else did the doctor say?"

"She said that Sue's obviously been under a lot of stress lately. She hasn't been eating or sleeping near enough as she should. Blood work will come back later today, but she honestly just thinks she needs a few days rest and relaxation." Before Jack could interrupt, she added, "She also thinks that she should be alone too much, but should be fine as long as it's not for extended periods of time. The dizziness, she thinks is from a combination of everything. She was not overly concerned, but we made another appointment for in 2 weeks, she's going to call me with the blood work later today, and we can go in to see her if anything else is wrong." Tara concluded. Jack felt bad having lashed out at her before, especially after everything she was doing to try and help her friend,

"Thanks Tara. I really appreciate it." She gave him a smile back, understanding what he was going through.

"I'm going to take first shift – you need a good night's sleep tonight. I'm sure Lucy won't mind me crashing in her bed." Tara announced.

"You can stay the night," Jack said, with a small grateful smile, "I'll go right after work until you get there though. Maybe she'll talk." Bobby reached over and patted his friend on the shoulder.

"She's lucky to have you mate. Even if you're both too stubborn to admit it. Why don't you head over there now? I'll finish up with these leads, and I'll call you if anything interesting happens." Jack thanked his two friends, before hurrying out the door to Sue's apartment.

-----

Sue woke up feeling very groggy and tired, the last few hours having evaded her memory. Noticing she was all alone, she took the chance she had, headed into the living room and dialed her parent's house.

"Hi mom." She said into the phone. "I'm doing okay, took the day off work. How are you doing?" She could tell her mom was crying. The news had been hard on her, but just as hard on her parents. "I know mom. I love you so much." She paused. "We'll be okay. I'm going to make this right, I promise. Tell dad I love him too. Bye mom." She hung up the phone, the tears streaming down her face. She grabbed the blanket off the couch and cuddled up, closing her eyes and letting her exhaustion take her over once again.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N – I love keeping you guys in suspense! Sorry you're going to have to stick it out!

**Chapter 9:**

Jack unlocked the door and entered Sue's apartment. It didn't take long for him to find her, fast asleep on the couch. She looked so peaceful, as he moved over to cover her with the blanket that had fallen on the floor. Making sure she was still breathing, he put his hand on her cheek, relieved to feel her warm skin. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake up. Jack moved to the kitchen, setting up his laptop. Since he wasn't at work, and had nothing better to do while Sue slept, he figured he could at least help out with the case everyone else was working so hard on.

He felt like he wanted to vomit as he scrolled through the pictures of the four victims, lying helplessly and defenseless in their own pools of blood. The worst was the two children, their eyes wide open and terrified. Jack sat back in his chair, thinking about his life and how fortunate he was. These kids never even had a chance to grow up, have jobs, get married, and have kids of their own.

It made him think about his priorities in life and what he had done with his life. How much he hadn't accomplished yet that he wanted! Looking into the living room once again, just to make sure she was okay, Jack sighed to himself and decided it was time he did something about all the feelings he had inside for the woman fast asleep, only a few steps away.

-----

"They think he might be a serial killer?" Bobby asked. Dimitrius and Myles nodded, as Tara came over to listen in.

"From the note he left, they think he alludes to having other victims, or that there will be other victims. Now that I re-read it, I can see why they think that." Myles explained. Tara joined in,

"Have there been any similar murders in the area?" Dimitrius shook his head, and answered.

"No, which is why we think that maybe he intends to kill more."

-----

Sue's eyes opened to a dim light coming from the kitchen. From the look of it, after glancing out the window, she realized that she must have been asleep for hours. No dreams invaded her sleep, hours past quickly beyond any of her consciousness.

She got up and straightened out her old t-shirt and sweats that she had changed into once she got home, trying to smooth out all the wrinkles. She could only imagine how bad her hair must have looked, but it didn't even bother her. She saw Jack sitting at her kitchen table, laptop running, as he was typing out an email to someone. He heard her come in and turned around. He gave her a small smile, which she returned, though once again, he noticed how her eyes didn't seem to light up like they used too.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, as she sat down on the chair beside him. She pushed the hair out of her face, and gathered it up in a messy ponytail.

"Tired." She answered; somewhat wishing she hadn't taken that sedative the doctor had prescribed her, as it made her so groggy.

"I hope I didn't wake you up…" Jack said, closing up his laptop, and taking in all of her features. He wished he could be there every day she woke up. He pushed those thoughts aside, as he had done for the last three years.

"Not at all. I've been sleeping way too long anyways. Are you hungry? I can make us something to eat?" She suggested, getting up. Jack moved to make her sit back down.

"We can order something in. Doctor says you're supposed to take it easy." Jack got up and made a phone call. In the mean time, Sue moved back to the couch, where she had already spent most of the day. By the time Jack got back, Sue was sitting on the couch watching the TV. When she saw him sit down next to him, she clicked the button to turn it off.

"Tara's going to be here later tonight and she's going to stay overnight here. I'll come back before work in the morning." She nodded in agreement.

"And I'm staying home tomorrow. As long as I can work on my computer on the case here, at least for a little while." Jack looked at her, but he could see that stubborn gleam in her tired eyes.

"Just for a little bit. I'll come by after work again, and we'll see how you're feeling. Are you still dizzy?" She shook her head no.

"I'm feeling okay, just really tired still. I'm really sorry Jack." She said, looking into his deep eyes. He grabbed her hand and held it tenderly.

"For what?"

"For putting you through all this. I'm sorry for being such a bother." Her eyes began to water, as Jack's heart broke to see her like this. He wanted to tell her everything he felt inside, let her know that he would be beside her, no matter what, but he knew this wasn't the time.

"Sue, look at me. You're not a bother. You've never been to me. I would do anything to help you. You know that? I'm here for you no matter what, and you can tell me what's wrong when you're ready, and I will do everything I can to help you get through it and make things right for you again."

-----

By the time Tara had arrived, Sue had fallen fast asleep again on Jack's shoulder. He couldn't help but notice how comfortably she fit in his arms. Jack picked her up easily into his arms, her head resting against his chest. He laid her down carefully in her bed, before covering her up again before kissing her on her forehead and heading back into the living room to talk to Tara.

-----

Sue woke up in the middle of the night, feeling more awake than she had in days. She checked Lucy's room and saw Tara fast asleep. She closed the door and went into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea. Levi came to sit at her feet.

"I'm sorry buddy. I know I haven't been myself lately." She reached to stroke his warm fur. "I've got to pull myself together. I need to work this case, and if this keeps up, Jack will never let me go back to work. We're going to do this buddy. I'm going to put everything I'm feeling aside and do this for them. Just like I promised." Levi whimpered at her sympathetically. She rubbed his fur one last time before sitting in front of her computer. She took a deep breath to stead herself before diving into the case that touched her very soul.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N – I'm surprised at how fast I'm getting these chapters up… 

**Chapter 10:**

Jack knocked on Sue's apartment door and waited for someone to answer, a box of donuts in hand. The door opened to reveal Tara, her wet hair in a towel.

"Morning Jack," she said cheerfully, as he walked in and set the donuts down on the table.

"How are you? How is she?" He asked, as he sat down. Tara brought him over a fresh cup of coffee, and sat down next to him, grabbing a donut.

"I'm fine, and she seems to be better as far as I can tell. She was up before I was but she's just in the shower now." The continued making small talk until they heard the bathroom door open, and Sue walk out in a pair of black sweats and a t-shirt, her wet hair draping across her shoulders. Jack still wasn't used to seeing her look so casual, even after being "married" to her for a week.

"Morning Jack." She said, with a small smile, grabbing her own cup of coffee and sitting down with them. Over and over in her head she was telling herself to act normal, pretend like everything was okay. To fight away all the grief and despair she felt. So far, it was working. He looked at her carefully, trying to detect anything from her, but she was like a stone wall, her eyes showed no emotion, and though she was friendly and had given him a small smile, he knew that she was pushing away what had happened. And he wasn't going to let her.

"How are you feeling today?" He asked kindly. Tara excused herself to finish getting ready, leaving the two of them alone.

"Much better thanks. I think I just needed a good sleep. I'm going to take Levi for a walk in a bit, and then I want to work on this case. Have there been any videos that need translation?" He looked at her curiously, but decided to answer her,

"No video's yet but I'm sure someone will let you know. There really isn't too much to go on at this point. We're tracking down some leads. I'll get Tara to email you a few files all right? Only a few…" She nodded and smiled.

"Thanks Jack."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself while we're at work?" He asked, searching her eyes for a reaction.

"Fine. Like I said, I'm going to take Levi out, get a bit of work done here. I should clean up, so Lucy doesn't come home to a mess. Take it easy so I can come back to work tomorrow." Jack just raised his eyebrows at her, but didn't have the chance to say anything as Tara walked in at that moment, ready to go. She went over to Sue and gave her a quick hug.

"See you tonight?" Sue nodded and gave her a small smile, as she went out the door to let Jack say goodbye to Sue in privacy.

"I'll be by after work again. Promise you'll call me if anything's wrong?" She smiled and agreed. She walked with him to the door, and said her goodbyes before closing and locking it, heading over to the living room where Levi was waiting anxiously for her.

"Ready to do some investigative work Levi?" He barked, as Sue reached for the phone and dialed.

"Hello. Howie? It's Sue. I need your help but you can't tell anyone."

-----

The end of the day was drawing near, and Jack was apprehensive to get out of the office and check on Sue. She hadn't called all day, but Tara had said she had talked to her briefly over the computer and she was just taking it easy and trying to figure out the case like they were.

Two hours left to go, Jack finally felt like things were returning to normal, minus the absence of the blonde that had affected their lives so much. Dimitrius walked in quickly and got everyone's attention.

"It's official. The perpetrator we're looking for has now elevated his status to serial killer. Another family was killed just outside of Washington." Jack grabbed his coat and followed his friends out the door to the new crime scene.

-----

Jack felt terrible as he hurried up the steps to Sue's apartment. He was two hours later than he expected. He knew Sue would understand, but he couldn't seem to get a hold of her. He figured she must have just been sleeping. As he knocked at the door, he couldn't hear Levi's barks and Jack began to feel anxious. He looked at noticed that the lights were off as well. Not wanting to wake her in case she was just sleeping, he took out the spare key and opened up the door.

It took him a few moments to finish looking around the apartment that Jack realized Sue wasn't there. He started to panic; hoping and praying that she hadn't run off and disappeared again, but there was no note or message explaining her whereabouts. He took out his cell phone and called up Tara,

"Tara – it's Jack. Have you heard from Sue?"

"No," she answered, getting worried. "Why?"

"She's not here. There's no note or anything." Jack answered, hopelessly looking around the apartment for some hint of where she might be.

"Maybe she just took Levi out, or just stepped out to get something for a moment. Keep trying her blackberry. I'm sure everything's all right Jack. Call me as soon as you hear from her, I'll call you if I do as well. If we don't know where she is within the hour, we'll start looking." Jack agreed reluctantly, hanging up the phone, and taking a seat on the couch, dialing Sue's blackberry number again. Still no answer.

Just as Jack was about ready to call Bobby, he heard the door open. He hurried over to see Sue walking through; her arms full with take out boxes and Levi's leash. He grabbed the things from her, and put them on the table, before going over and pulling her into a hug, relieved that she was okay and she hadn't left.

"What's going on?" Sue asked, confused.

"Where we're you? I tried to reach you, I was really worried that you had just left again." Sue felt touched at his concern, and part of her wished she could just spill everything to Jack, right then and there, but she needed to put on a strong front.

"I had to… run some errands, then I wanted to pick up some dinner. My blackberry died too; I completely forgot to charge it yesterday. I figured you would be hungry after working late. I was expecting you hours ago, but when you didn't come, I went to go get the food myself." Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "You know, if you keep this up, you're going to get an ulcer or something. I am a big girl, and I'm okay to go out and pick up food myself you know."

"It's just because, well, because I care about you. I don't want anything happening to you."

"I know Jack, and I appreciate it, but I'm fine. Really." She grabbed some plates from the drawer, and from the way she said it, Jack realized that she wasn't open to discussing it any further, which made him more worried. It was almost as if she had forgotten about what had happened at the beginning of the week, or even what had happened to her yesterday, and Jack knew in his heart that she needed to get it out. He just didn't know how to get her to open up about it, or why she was so determined not to let him in.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

Tara called in the middle of dinner to tell Jack she was going to be late. They had some new leads on the family serial killer and she couldn't get away yet. Sue suggested that they go in, but Jack flat out refused. He wasn't even sure if she should go to work tomorrow, let alone that evening, but offered for himself to go and help. Tara told him that there wasn't any point, since it was just computer work for now, that only she could do and just assured him that she would be by later.

Once they had finished their supper, Jack and Sue settled on the couch, as they had so many times before, only this time Jack felt oddly uncomfortable, torn between the need to talk to her about everything that happened, and the fear that if he did, she would retreat further away from him. He could already feel the gap that had grown between them; he could feel her pushing him and everyone else away.

She pulled her legs up on the couch comfortably, sipping at her tea. Breaking the silence, she spoke up,

"Tell me what's happening with the case so I'm not behind tomorrow." Jack still didn't feel comfortable that Sue was so anxious to get involved in this one. For some reason, something didn't seem right and his instinct told him to keep her away, but he knew he couldn't. If he continued to hold her back, she would eventually draw back even further.

"There's been another murder of a family. We think it's a serial killer."

"Same MO as the last one?" Jack nodded.

"No trace evidence, note left again. We're almost positive it's the same guy. The note alluded to the last victims, information only we and the killer would know."

"But why would he go after families? Destroy so many people's lives? We need to catch this guy, before he does this again." Jack could see the fire in her eyes, an obsession to catch this man. He had seen her passion before, and had always admired that about her, but this was different. It was rage and anger, and it was personal. He couldn't help himself and asked,

"Sue, what's going on?" She looked at him for a few moments.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the fact that you're completely submerging yourself into this case, and completely ignoring what happened the last few days." Sue stared at him and waited before answering, weighing each of her words carefully.

"It's not fair for me to take slack and not help out, especially with a case this important, and especially when I'm feeling fine. I had been tired, and not sleeping very well, which is why I got dizzy. I saw the doctor and I'm fine now. I want to help."

"I can't just forget that you disappeared for two days without telling anyone. Something happened, you admitted it yourself and I wish you would stop pushing me away and tell me what's going on!" Though she knew Jack wasn't angry, Sue could tell how frustrated he was, and couldn't blame him; but she also knew if she gave him any hint of what was happening, there was no way he would let her work, especially this case. Sue knew what she needed to do, and as much as it hurt even more, she knew it was necessary. She got up off the couch and said,

"I'm really tired; I'm going to bed. I'll see you at work tomorrow." She turned around and walked away, Levi right behind her. Part of her expected Jack to come after her, the other part knew that Jack was the kind of person who would respect her, no matter how discouraged and upset he felt. She closed her bedroom door, and leaned against the cold wall, her eyes filling with tears, knowing she had pushed away even further someone she had come to care about more than she had ever been willing to admit. And it hurt.

-----

Tara arrived two hours later to find Jack deep in thought, sitting in the kitchen, an untouched cup of tea in front of him.

"Where's Sue?" She asked, pulling up the chair next to him.

"In her room. Probably asleep by now." Jack wanted to tell Tara everything, but he didn't know what to say anymore. Spilling everything would involve admitting that he cared for Sue, as more than just a friend, and he didn't know if he was ready to do that. Not now, not when she had pushed him so far away he couldn't reach out to her anymore. He said his goodnights to Tara, before letting himself out of the apartment. As he looked up from outside his car, he could see Sue's bedroom light on. He realized, as he got in and drove off that he wasn't going to be the only one up all night.

-----

"Miss. Thomas, it's wonderful to see you again." Bobby said as the blond walked into the bullpen, the crisp and frigid Friday morning.

"It's nice to be back. Lucy called this morning, after Tara had already left. She's going to stay in Arizona an extra week. Her mom's going to be there, for an event, so she figured she would take the opportunity to have a small vacation, get away from this cold spell." She announced as she sat down at her desk, purposefully trying to avoid Jack's gaze.

"Are you going to be okay for that long?" Myles asked. Sue smiled,

"Of course. I've even convinced Tara to return to her own place tonight, instead of babysitting me." They all looked at Tara who shrugged.

"Doctor said it was fine, and she knows I'm just a phone call away." Sue gave her a small smile and nodded, knowing that the next 2 weeks were going to be lonely, but necessary if she was going to accomplish anything.

"So where are we on this case?" Sue asked, looking around at everyone except Jack, whom she knew was just staring at her. Dimitrius caught Jack's eye, as if to ask him if it was okay. He shrugged and gave a small nod in defeat, so he started explaining,

"We have new evidence. Besides the two letters he left at the two crime scenes, we also found a clue we believe he planted."

"What was it?" Sue asked. Bobby got her attention.

"A fingerprint strategically placed. The rest of the house was clean, so we believe he may have put it there purposefully for us to find."

"Or he got sloppy?" Myles suggested,

"I don't think so," Jack joined in. "we ran the print, and it came up as Jaden Colson from Illinois. He died 13 years ago – he was only 11 years old when his entire family was killed in a car accident. Hit by a drunk driver."

"The killer had a print from 13 years ago?" Sue asked, astounded.

"How he got it, I don't know, but we checked the first crime scene again, and after combing the boy's bedroom more carefully, we found another fingerprint. This one was more cleverly hidden on a wall. The second one had been on the boys play train set. This time, the boy was an only child, unlike the previous murder, where there had been two children – a boy and a girl."

"Then we can start to guess his pattern. He's starting to get more predictable." Sue concluded. Dimitrius nodded.

"Let's run with what we've got and see what we can do." They all headed back to their desks, picking up their phones or typing furiously at their computers, Sue included. Jack sat for a minute and watched her. On the outside, she seemed to be okay. She seemed to have everyone else fooled. Everyone except him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

By late afternoon Jack decided he needed to say something. Since he knew he would get nowhere talking to Sue, he decided to head down the hallways of the bureau, stopping in front of their supervisor's office. After watching her work on and off all day, going over in his head the previous conversations they had had, Jack overwhelming concern got the better of him.

"Jack," D said amiably, "What can I help you with?" As he entered, Jack closed the door and took a seat in front of his friend, and now his boss.

"I want Sue pulled off this case." Dimitrius looked at him, frowning for a second.

"What's going on? She seemed fine this morning. I mean she still looks tired, but not as bad as she had been before…" Jack spilled everything,

"Sue and I were talking about the case last night. She had asked me to fill her in on the case. I did. She seems, obsessed with catching this guy. It wasn't like her." Jack explained, Dimitrius noticing how concerned he was about this.

"Maybe she's upset about what happened. I mean, a case like this, I think it's hard on everyone, especially when children are involved…" Jack quickly jumped in.

"It's more than just that. I couldn't help but ask her afterwards where she had been. She seems to think we can all forget that she disappeared for two days without telling anyone, came back and then practically collapsed in the office the next day."

"What happened when you said this?" Dimitrius asked his friend.

"She closed down. I've never seen her act like that before. She wouldn't even answer me. She was cold, and just said she was going to bed and completely shut me out." Dimitrius contemplated what Jack was saying, before answering him as honestly as he could,

"Jack, I think pulling her off this case wouldn't help." Jack stared at his friend and boss, wondering why no one seemed to see what he was seeing. Dimitrius could tell Jack wasn't happy so he quickly recovered, "Just hold on one minute. I can see what you're saying. But if we pull her off, if what you're saying is true, she's only going to get worse. Since observing your obvious 'closeness'," Jack glared at him, "I'm sure that what you're saying is what's really happening. I think we need to find out what happened. We're an investigative office. Now I can't push aside this serial killer, but perhaps if we start doing a bit of digging on the side, without Sue's knowledge, maybe we can find out how we can help her. We'll keep her low key on the serial case, we keep it priority, but I will talk to the rest of the team privately and see what they can dig up. We already know Myles has started…"

"Thanks D. I really appreciate it." Jack responded in gratitude. Dimitrius took the opportunity to speak to Jack about something he had been meaning to for awhile. Jack moved to get up, so he spoke up quickly before he left,

"Jack – hold on. There's something else I think we should talk about." Jack sat back down curiously, waiting for what his friend wanted to tell him.

-----

Sue's eyes hurt from staring at the computer all day. She wished she could just rest them, but she knew at the first sign of weakness someone would make her go home. She was sure that Jack had talked to everyone else, since they all seemed to be watching her more keenly than normal. She hated the awkwardness that had grown between her and Jack, and her heart broke ever time they caught each other's eyes, and she had to look away. She could see the hurt in his eyes, and she knew she was the cause of it, and that tore her up inside.

She noticed she had a new email, and she quickly opened it, relieved when it turned out to be the one she was waiting for. And she knew that no one would have any objections to her leaving early to 'go home and rest'.

-----

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I want to talk to you as a friend. It's about you and Sue and the obvious mutual attraction between you two." Jack didn't answer, but knew that with Dimitrius, he could be truthful, and the fact was, he needed to talk to someone before he broke down himself.

"Well, I don't know how true that is anymore." He admitted, feeling defeated having had said it out loud.

"Anyone who has seen you two together during the last 3 years has noticed. We've just all been too nice to say anything besides bugging you both with subtle hints. Maybe she's going through a tough time right now, but I wouldn't doubt that she cares about you, just like you do about her." Dimitrius explained.

"I've been thinking a lot about it lately. Before all of this happened, especially when the whole New York thing happened. I thought maybe, just maybe I would say something. The promotion really woke me up, but I was still too chicken to do anything about it. Then this happened, and she disappeared. I'd never been so worried about her in my life." Dimitrius nodded.

"Jack – I'm married. Trust me when I say that what you and Sue have is special. We've worked a long time together, and I know how you light up when she walks in, how every time there's a chance of her leaving, or something happening to her, you freeze up. Answer me this – do you want to live the rest of your life without her, because as sad as it is, we all won't be together forever." Jack took what Dimitrius was saying to heart, and it was different hearing it come from someone else, in the open. It made him think.

"No I don't." He answered simply.

"Then you know what you have to do."

"I wish it was that simple. What if she doesn't feel the same way? Look how she's pushing me away, maybe she's trying to tell me something." Jack replied back. Dimitrius sighed.

"Let's re-cap for a second, since Sue came to work here. Rhonda. Allie. Jessica. Did you ever notice how Sue reacted when any of them showed up into your life again?" Jack frowned and shook his head no. He had never really thought of it before.

"Every time someone showed interest in you, Sue took it harder than you realized. We all noticed, Lucy most of all."

"But David?" Jack started.

"Do you even know why they broke up?" Jack hadn't really thought about it. Now that he thought back, one moment David had been in her life, and then gradually, he had been out of the picture. He liked David, he was a nice guy, but the green monster of jealous had always invaded him when he saw them together. D continued, "She broke up with him, and from what we had heard from Lucy from when you two were not around, it seemed pretty obvious it was because of you. It was right after your undercover at Callahan and Merced." Jack paused for a second, before blurting out the question that had been tormenting him for years.

"What should I do? Do you think now is the right time for me to tell her…" D raised his eyebrows, waiting for Jack to continue what he knew he was having so much trouble saying, "…that she means more to me than as just a friend?" D contemplated. It was a tough call.

"Be there for her. Be supportive, but try not to push. Let's find out what's wrong. When the time is right, you'll know when to tell her."

"Thanks D." Jack said quietly, getting up to leave.

"No problem Jack."


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N – Firstly, I would like to thank all of my devoted readers and those of you who reviewed. I appreciate everything you have to say and I am beyond thrilled at the response I've received. This story is for all of you who make writing worthwhile. Thank you. (By the way, we still have awhile to go, so hold onto your seats ladies and gentlemen. As well, to keep you all enthralled, I'm considering a sequel...hehehe!)_

**Chapter 13:**

Jack walked back into the bullpen, feeling a small weight lifted off his shoulders. Suddenly, his priorities started to seem a bit straighter, and the fact that he knew D was talking to Bobby and Tara in private at the moment about trying to figure out what was wrong with Sue made him feel better.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride?" Myles asked Sue. She gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm fine. I have some errands to run on the way home anyways. I don't want to pull you from your important work anyways. We need to catch this guy. I'll work more from home later." Myles just nodded, but watched her skeptically from his desk.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, looking between the two of them. Sue looked hesitant, but knew she would have to explain.

"I'm still feeling a little tired, so I'm just going to head home and work from there." Jack was shocked that she had taken that initiative. He had been expecting to need to drag her away from her desk that evening.

"You need anyone to stay with you?" She shook her head no, and didn't say anything more as she grabbed her coat and purse. Sue felt bad ignoring him.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She said, using the phrase they would say often to each other. He nodded, as she turned and left. As every day passed she felt more and more awful. Not just for what had happened, but also for how she was treating Jack. He deserved better and she knew it. She hopped into her car, before speeding off in the opposite direction of her apartment.

-----

"Where's Sue?" Bobby asked, re-entering the bullpen, Tara and D right behind.

"She went home." Myles said, as everyone looked at Jack surprised. "It was her idea."

"Well Myles, I was going to ask to talk to you in my office, but I guess that's not necessary now. We are going to start investigating what happened to Sue. The serial case will be our primary, but any spare moments, see what you can find out. Jack's informed me that it's become more serious." Myles looked at him, as he nodded dejectedly.

"What's going on?"

"Sue is absolutely refusing to talk about what happened the last few days and now she's pretending like it never happened. It was obviously something big and traumatic to make her leave suddenly without telling anyone. At first, we decided to let her come to us, but we're worried how this could end up." Dimitrius explained. "We're going to see what we can find, see how we can help her."

"Is she staying on the case?" Myles asked. Jack nodded.

"D thinks it's best. She's become obsessed with catching this guy. Maybe it's because she's channeling everything into work instead of talking about it." Jack suggested.

"Well let's see what we can dig up. Keep everyone posted, but make sure Sue doesn't find out. At least not now." Dimitrius said, as everyone returned to their desks, working either on the serial case, or seeing what they could dig up on whatever was haunting Sue.

-----

"Thanks for meeting me Howie." Sue said, as she sat down on the park bench.

"No problem. Like I said, I'll do anything for the bureau, you know that." She nodded.

"I know Howie. But this needs to stay between us. Promise?"

"I absolutely swear on my mothers grave that I would not tell a soul. I owe you everything – you have my word." He answered. Sue knew that because of their relationship, he would keep that promise.

"I need you to find whatever you can about the guy who killed those families. Any information you get, I need. Also, if you can, see if you can get any street information about any killings in West Virginia in the last few weeks."

"West Virginia?" Sue nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Howie." He hurried off as Sue was left sitting in the dark on the cold park bench. She jumped as she felt someone touch her shoulder.

-----

"I got a hold of the phone number of a relative of young Jaden Colson, who died 13 years ago and whose fingerprints have mysteriously appeared at both our crime scenes. His aunt is going to be coming in tomorrow so we can talk to her." Bobby announced.

"Good Job Bobby." Dimitrius said, before turning towards Tara who was trying to get their attention.

"I have some information too. I called the airport to find out where Sue went. Like Myles previously told us, there was no record of Sue flying anywhere that day. I looked at the names, to see if any seemed like a fake name she would use, but it got me thinking. It would be almost impossible for Sue to use a fake name. We all know her; she doesn't have fake ID's nor do I think she would ever do that."

"Then where did she go, and how?" Jack asked.

"I don't know yet, but I'm wondering. Sue knew when she left suddenly that we would look for her. It said so in the note she left for Jack at the apartment. We work for the FBI; we have ways of getting the information we need. What if she went by bus, or some other way, and when she came back, went to the airport to throw us off, so we wouldn't figure out where she was. I'm trying to get the bus information as we speak." Dimitrius patted her on the shoulder

"Keep trying Tara. Any more information let us know."

"As soon as I know, you'll know. If Sue's here, I'll email it. Just make sure she's not behind you…" Jack sat back at his desk, wondering what Sue was doing; if she was at home sleeping, or if she was sitting up agonizing about thoughts he couldn't even understand.

-----

Hours past and Jack was about ready to go home. He knew that until they found their killer, there would be no early nights, but he was relatively fortunately to be leaving by 7pm. Contemplating stopping by at Sue's on the way home, he ran into an unexpected visitor in the hallway, as he made his way to the parking garage.

"Troy?" He signed. "What are you doing here?" The deaf man looked around to make sure no one was looking, as he signed back.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." Jack nodded and directed him towards the boardroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Sue got home and closed her door, happy to be home. She went into her room and changed into more comfortable clothes before settling on the couch, her laptop in front of her. She re-read the letters, trying to pull out clues of where this might strike again, until something hit her. What if these were not the only murders? She reached over and grabbed the phone, pulling out a business card, and dialing its number.

"Hello? Agent McDougall? This is Sue Thomas. We met earlier this week." She grabbed her notebook and started to scribble down notes, getting the information she needed.

-----

Jack motioned for Troy to sit down. He knew Troy would take into consideration that he wasn't as fast a signer as Sue or Lucy, but he was worried that he wouldn't catch everything.

"What's going on?" He signed.

"I ran into Sue tonight. She told me not to tell anyone, but it was strange." Jack frowned and looked at him.

"Where was she? What was she doing?" He asked back.

"She was at a park. I was surprised to see her. She was talking with someone, but I couldn't see who. They left and she kept sitting there. I went over to talk to her because I had never seen her in that part of town before, especially at night." Troy explained.

"What did she say?"

"That she was doing FBI work, but I didn't believe her - it looked like she was crying and when I asked where you were, she wouldn't answer me. She said she had to go because someone was expecting her to call them."

"Do you know who?" Jack inquired. Troy shook his head no. Both men's head were reeling with possibilities. Troy got his attention.

"She wasn't working on a case, was she? Something's wrong with her?" Jack nodded.

"Let me know how I can help."

"Thanks Troy." Jack remained seated for a while, processing all the thoughts in his head, more confused than ever.

-----

Sue considered taking one of the sleeping pills, contained in the bottle she had left on the table in front of her. She knew she could use a good night's sleep, but didn't want the side effects of grogginess, especially when it was so important that her mind be sharp. She looked at the clock, which glowed 9pm. It was still early, but Sue knew she was too tired to focus any longer. She decided to compromise and take half a pill. She curled up on the couch, cuddled in a blanket, watching the TV. She had always been very in tune with her body, careful to eat right and exercise enough, and as she sat there, she felt that something wasn't right. She felt odd but pushed it aside as stress from the case and the events of the last week.

Only 15 minutes later, Sue could feel her eyes drooping and unfocus. Too tired to get up, she reached over for the remote to turn the TV off, spilling her pills on the floor as she moved. Sighing and too exhausted and comfortable to clean up, she decided the couch would be her bed that night and that once morning came she would pick up the pills. She rested her head and within moments she was fast asleep.

-----

"Did I see Troy here awhile ago and didn't you leave to go home about an hour ago?" Bobby asked, as Jack took his seat.

"I did. Troy came to see me about Sue." Jack explained. Tara, Myles, D and Bobby all got up and headed moved to Jack's desk.

"What about?" D asked.

"He ran into Sue in a park, on the bad side of town. She had met with someone, but Troy doesn't know who."

"What would she be doing in a park, meeting with someone, when it's dark out. Sue wouldn't do that." Tara said surprised at the news of what Troy had told Jack.

"It's not like her, but then again, she hasn't been herself for days."

"Something could have happened to her. If she's going to be reckless with her safety, we've got to keep a closer eye on her." Myles said concernedly. Tara quickly added in,

"On a side note, still no luck finding where she went, but I'm working on it as much as I can."

"Hey Jack." Dimitrius said, "Sue left a few files here that she might need, since I know she wanted to go over the police reports again. Maybe you should drop them off?" Jack took the files from his hand, before grabbing his coat and things.

"What about the incident in the park? Should I mention it?" Jack asked his friends.

"If she finds out that Troy came to us, Sue is not going to be happy, especially with Troy considering she told him not to say anything to us. She's obviously hiding something, and if we tell her what he said, it might destroy any chance of us finding out more, in case there was a possibility of her going to Troy for help. Maybe she'll talk to him, if she realizes that Troy is suspicious of what she is doing." Bobby suggested. Myles agreed but added in,

"Maybe we should make her think Troy is suspicious. Maybe we should get Troy to ask her what it was all about, with the threat of coming to us – it might force her hand."

"Good idea." Dimitrius confirmed. "Jack – you head over there now, see if she's okay, drop off the files. Myles and Bobby, on your way to work tomorrow, maybe make a stop at Charlie's and talk to Troy. See how he's been doing lately."

-----

Jack could tell that Sue's lights were still on from outside her door, though he still knocked, not wanting to disturb her privacy. He knew she was home, as he could hear Levi barking just on the other side of the door. Jack waited, but after a few moments, he started getting worried when she didn't come and answer the door. That was, unless she had looked through the peephole and knew it was him and didn't want to talk. He reached for the door handle, and was surprised to find it turn easily, unlocked.

Levi jumped up onto him, eager to see another face. He knelt down and stroked him until him calmed down.

"Where's Sue buddy?" Jack had always been amazed at how Levi always knew exactly what they were saying. He followed the dog into the living room, where Levi started barking, and Jack's heart stopped. Sue was lying; deathly pale and collapsed upon the couch, and from what Jack could see her breath was shallow and barely present. Beside her lay an open pill bottle, its contents scattered across the floor next to her limp hand. Jack rush over to her motionless body in panic, feeling for a pulse and desperately praying that she would wake up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Bobby, Myles, Dimitrius and Tara rushed into the emergency room to see Jack pacing in the waiting area, a worried look imprinted upon his face. They went over to where he was, Tara enveloping him in a big hug, before getting him to sit down.

"What happened?" D asked worriedly. Tara put her arm around Jack's shoulders, hunched dejectedly. Jack explained how he had found her collapsed on her couch, her pills everywhere. He had tried to awaken her, but she just wouldn't wake up. She was breathing, and she had a pulse, but it was shallow and weak. That's when he had called the ambulance.

"Do… Do the doctors think she overdosed on the sleeping pills?" Myles asked quietly. Bobby glared at him, but Jack didn't even react.

"I don't know what happened. I never would have ever considered Sue doing something like that, but now, now I don't know anymore." They all turned as they saw Sue's doctor make a beeline towards them. Tara got up, and moved towards her friend.

"Hannah – what's going on? Is Sue okay?" The five of them all crowded around her, anxious for any news.

"Sue's just been moved to a private room. You can all see her shortly, but why don't we first talk in my office?" They followed her through the sterile hallways, before filing into the office at the end of the hall. They all sat down, though crowded in the small room, but apprehensive for what news she would bring them. She began to explain,

"Firstly, I want you all to know Sue is in stable condition and will be fine." Jack could hear his friends all breathe a sigh of relief. He spoke in a hushed voice, barely able to form the words that scared him,

"Did she overdose?" They all turned to look at Dr. Jenke, who glanced at Jack surprised.

"Why would you say that?" Suddenly, Jack didn't know what to think. He had been so certain that Sue had taken desperate measures, that he had never considered the possibility that maybe she hadn't.

"Jack found Sue's sleeping pills scattered across the floor. When he couldn't wake her up, he assumed she had taken a few of them." Tara explained for him. The doctor shook her head reassuringly.

"I ran a screen on Sue's blood. She did take a sleeping pill, but I don't believe it was even a whole one. The amount of medication she had in her system contributed to what had happened, but was not the cause."

"Then what was?" Myles asked anxiously.

"Sue had a hypoglycemic attack." She could tell that the FBI agents didn't quite understand what she meant, so she continued to explain, "Tara had brought Sue in earlier this week for dizziness. Tara had also told me she had changed a lot lately, become more withdrawn. Shaky sometimes. At the time, in consideration of her job and also the fact she is deaf, I accounted it to stress among other physiological, but normal problems that she was aware of. Sue had admitted to me she had not been sleeping well at all, so I prescribed a sedative. When Sue was brought in tonight, it confirmed what I had suspected. Her blood pressure was extremely low, and the lack of consciousness made me realize that hypoglycemia was the cause."

"What does this mean for her?" Bobby asked.

"At the moment, Sue is still comatose." Jack could feel the pit in his stomach tighten when the doctor said that Sue was still unconscious. "Basically, she needs to take better care of herself, in particular with her eating habits. This problem may be genetic, and even if she did eat today, if something had happened in her life to cause a lot of shock, and her world was thrown off balance, then it could all have contributed but didn't cause it. Taking the sleeping pill tonight only caused her to go into the state of unconsciousness quicker and deeper, but it probably would have happened eventually anyways. Has she complained of being very tired lately?" Tara nodded.

"Even before she took off earlier this week, like I told you, she had become very run down after the last case."

"Her symptoms were beginning to appear previous to whatever happened. The shock that came with the event that made her leave must have shifted it into overdrive, and hence you've seen the results and symptoms since. It couldn't have been prevented, and in the job that you all have, it's surprising her symptoms hadn't become more apparent earlier." Hannah explained.

Jack still felt like he couldn't move. He was relieved that it wasn't what he had originally thought, but the question still remained. Sue had been suffering the symptoms for weeks now; Jack had noticed how tired she had gotten after the last case, more tired than normal. But whatever did happen that had caused her to leave only made things worse. And he wanted to know why. Dr. Jenke continued,

"Sue has an IV right now, to get her glucose and electrolyte levels back to normal. She's also constantly hooked up to a blood pressure machine, and we've already seen some improvement and she is being given oxygen, just to make her breathing easier so she can use that energy to recover the rest of her body. We expect she should be waking up soon. I want to keep her for observation for a few days and this time I recommend that she stay with someone for the next two weeks, to ensure that she's eating enough and incase she has another attack. Within time, she will learn how to manage this, and she should be able to lead a normal and productive life, as always, though she may have to pay more attention to her diet, similar to someone who has a disease like diabetes." Dr. Jenke concluded.

"Thanks Hannah. We really appreciate all your help." Dimitrius said, as he leaned forward to shake her hand.

"Anytime. I'm sure you're all restless to see your friend. I'll show you to her room." They all hurried out the door, relieved that Sue was going to be okay, and anxious to go see her.

-----

Tara, Myles, Dimitrius, Bobby and Jack stood outside Sue's hospital room door, as Dr. Jenke said her goodbyes. Bobby turned to his best friend,

"Why don't you go in alone first mate? Have a few moments with her by yourself, and then we'll come in a bit and see how she's doing. I could use a coffee." The others nodded in agreement, and Jack expressed his thanks, knowing that they all wanted to see her almost as badly as he did, but wanted to give him some time alone with her first.

-----

Jack walked in quietly, feeling apprehensive at the machines surrounding Sue, her once bright face dimmed by the artificial light that attempted to cheer up the room. He pulled up a chair next to her bed, taking her limp hand in his. Even if she had been awake, he knew she couldn't hear what he was saying, but somehow it made him feel like he was connected with her, in a small way.

"Charlie's picking up Levi. I'm sure he's going to miss you while you're here for a few days, but I'll make sure someone keeps checking up on him." Jack knew it was like talking to a wall, but in his heart, he felt that she could hear him in ways he didn't understand.

"I'm going to find out what's wrong Sue. I want to see your smile again. I want to see you light up like you used too." He leaned over, gently moving the hair away from her face, speaking quietly, "I want you to wake up so I can tell you how much you mean to me, and how I don't want to live without you anymore."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Jack flat out refused to leave and go home, as the others said their goodbyes to Sue. He was going to wait until she woke up, no matter how long away that was; he didn't want her to wake up alone. Bobby knew it was useless trying to convince him to leave, so instead he gave his support and told him to call them all the moment she woke up. Dimitrius had instructed Jack to take the next day off, knowing that they would be able to handle the serial case without him, seeing as though he had been working mostly only on the sidelines.

Once everyone had gone, Jack tried to get more comfortable, but knew that the sterile plastic chair would never be something he could get used to. But it didn't matter. He held on tightly to her hand, closing his eyes, but never really sleeping, knowing that no rest would come to him as long as Sue was still comatose.

Hours passed and he swore to himself that she hadn't even moved once, until around 5am, when he felt a weak squeeze of his hand. Immediately, he felt wide-awake, anxious to see her eyes stare into his, into his soul like no one else could. Her eyes slowly opened, trying to focus on her new surroundings. She turned her head slowly to look at Jack. He tried to read her eyes, understand what she was feeling, but couldn't. Instead, he scooted his chair closer towards her, grasping her hand with both of his, relieved to see her looking at him again.

"Hey. How are you feeling?" He said as clearly as he could. He wanted to sign, but didn't want to let go of her hand, that was grasping his, as if she never wanted to let it go. It gave Jack hope that maybe things weren't lost after all.

"I'm really tired." She responded quietly. Jack nodded and tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"The doctor said that would happen. We've all been really worried about you."

"Levi?" She asked.

"Bobby picked him up from Charlie's. He's going to stay at his place for now." She went silent for a few moments; obviously trying to process what was going on. Jack knew exactly what she was about to ask, so he explained, "You had a hypoglycemic attack. You need to take better care of yourself – it wasn't anything you could have prevented. It was just lying low, until recently when everything happened, the symptoms started to surface. The doctors are going to help you get better. I'll help you get better." She nodded, and whispered back to him,

"Thanks Jack." He could tell she was getting sleepy again, as her eyes started to droop and she was muttering incoherently. He just squeezed her hand, and placed his hand upon her cheek, urging her to fall back asleep and rest. He tried to listen to what she was trying to say. "You should sleep too…I need to work…Ben…Jack, help Ben." He looked at her, frowning, but before he knew it, she was fast asleep again. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, before heading into the hallway to the nearest phone to make some calls to his friends.

-----

"How's she doing?" Tara asked over the speakerphone. They all listened to Jacks, somewhat more relaxed voice.

"She's sleepy and tired, fell right back to sleep again moments later, but I think she'll be okay."

"Maybe you should catch some sleep mate?" Bobby asked, knowing that even without being able to see his best friend at the moment, he knew how tired he must look.

"I'll try but I'm going to stay up. Before Sue fell back asleep, she was muttering some things. I don't think she knew she was but she was talking about helping Ben. I thought maybe it has to do with why she left?"

"I'll look into it. By the way Jack," Tara started, "I tracked where Sue went. She took a bus to West Virginia, to an area not too far from her parents place. We're guessing she went that far and got picked up either by them or a friend. I can't think of why she would be in that area, and especially not visit her folks."

"Good work Tara. Let me know if you find anything on Ben. How's the serial killer hunt going?" Jack asked, feeling slightly bad that he wasn't helping more, but for once in three years, he felt like he had his priorities straight, Sue in front of work instead of the other way around.

"Bobby and I are talking with the aunt in about an hour. We might stop by later on, if we can get away." Myles announced.

"Great – well, I should go. Keep me posted." They hung up, and Jack headed back to the hospital room.

-----

Jack was surprised he had actually gotten some sleep in the chair next to Sue's bed. Hospitals were definitely not his favorite place, but he figured after the events of the past few days, he was in desperate need of more rest. Two hours had passed, and Sue was still peacefully asleep. Jack grabbed the bag that Bobby had brought over for him, and started to go over some evidence.

He started to jot down some notes on a pad of paper when something hit him. What if the serial killer had killed elsewhere? What if it hadn't originated in DC? He wrote down a reminder to get someone to call other agencies and locations within the FBI, see if anything else had come up recently with them.

The nurse left again, after having checked Sue's vitals, and Jack decided to put his work away. He almost jumped out of his seat when he heard her soft voice,

"What are you still doing here?" He could tell how genuinely concerned she was, and it made him smile.

"Still tired?" She nodded, but tried to sit up a bit more. He got up and helped her prop herself up with her pillows.

"If I'm lying down, I'll fall back asleep again." Jack finished stuffing his stuff back into his bag before sitting right next to her bed. "When can I go home?" She asked, her eyes sad and tired. He knew she hated being in hospitals as much as he did. He took the opportunity to ask what he had been planning to ever since they had talked to Dr. Jenke. He reached for her hand, hoping she couldn't feel him shaking.

"The doctor will release you once she thinks you're doing better, but then she doesn't want you alone for at least two weeks." Sue looked at him closer,

"Oh." She said. Jack continued,

"I want to move into your place with you, until Lucy gets back."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

"The aunt didn't tell us much more than what we already knew. Her brother and his family were driving home one evening, 13 years ago, when a drunk driver hit their van in a very rural area. The entire family was killed because it took awhile for anyone to find them. She has no idea how Jaden's fingerprints ended up at the crime scene." Bobby announced, sitting back at his desk, slamming the file down. "We're getting no where."

"I called some other offices…" The team all turned to see Jack walk into the bullpen.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" Tara asked, surprised.

"Sue's sleeping again – the doctor gave her another sedative, she'll be out for another couple of hours, so I figured I would take the chance to come in. I called some of the other offices. There have been strings of murders the last 5 years of families – from as far as California, Arizona and Texas, to the more recent ones in Minnesota, Colorado and more recently one 3 weeks ago in Ohio, and one last week in West Virginia." Jack explained, sitting at his desk.

"Same MO?" Jack nodded, continuing.

"They will be sending over the reports as soon as possible. The Ohio and West Virginia offices plan on each sending an agent here to brief us. Texas found a print, matching to Jaden Colson as well. The one found at the West Virginia murder was smudged too much to get an ID, but I'm guessing it's the same one. Each one had a note."

"This may be the lead we were looking for. Good work Jack." Dimitrius said, slapping his friend on the back, as he smiled.

"Maybe you should go home and get some rest, you look tired too, although much more chipper than you have in days. When is she going to be released?" Myles asked. Jack answered,

"If all goes well, tomorrow."

"But she shouldn't be alone…" Bobby started to protest. Jack interrupted.

"She won't be. I'm moving into her apartment until Lucy gets back." Everyone stared at him in shock, as he could feel his cheeks redden. "I should also tell you all that once things get back to normal, I'm requesting a transfer." No one said anything, and Jack started to wonder if maybe he had chosen the wrong time to make his little announcement, until Bobby strode over to him, and slapped him on the shoulder, saying very loudly,

"It's about time…"

"Actually," Dimitrius added in, "that won't be necessary Jack. Unless it's for a reason, other than the one we all apparently think and hope it is. In case you forgot, you happen to have good connections with a supervisor, who just so happens to be able to set the motions to change policy. I always thought that rule was a little stupid, although, if there are problems caused at the workplace, I will have to bring it to your attention."

"Before we get that far," Myles said, moving towards Jack. "I want to hear what Sue said when you told her you wanted to move in with her and when you finally admitted you liked her." Jack felt like a junior higher again, his cheeks blushing with embarrassment.

"Sue understands that she can't be alone, and I didn't really say much other than that. She's recovering, she doesn't need me dumping more on her right now." Myles was about to make a retort, when Howie walked into the bullpen.

"Howie? What are you doing here?" Tara asked.

"Actually, I came to see Sue. She wasn't answering her phone and I needed to talk to her." Jack looked at him curiously, wondering why he wasn't his usual over-bubbly self.

"I can give Sue your message – she's in the hospital." Jack suggested, watching Howie's face pale even more.

"Why? What happened?"

"She's hypoglycemic. It just means she needs to make sure she eats enough." Tara explained, knowing that hypoglycemia was probably not in Howie's vocabulary. "What is it that you wanted to tell her?"

"I'm sorry guys but I can't tell you. She made me promise." Jack turned to Bobby, frowning, as he advanced on the man.

"Howie – this is serious. We need to know what she told you, so we can help her." Bobby demanded.

"I can't do that. I promised Sue, and she trusts me." Jack knew how loyal Howie was to her, and that he was firm about keeping her secret, but it dawned upon him,

"Howie – did you meet Sue in a park a few nights ago, across town in the evening?"

"How did you know that?" Howie blurted out before slapping his hand over his mouth. "I can't say anything more. Can I go see Sue before I spill anything else? Sue happens to trust me." He repeated, obviously trying to make a point, though feeling intimidated from the glares.

"Sue should be home in the next few days. We'll call you as soon as she's well enough, alright?" Howie agreed, before saying his goodbyes and solemnly heading out the door.

"I swear I think that's the first time Howie has actually been subdued. Something must really be wrong."

-----

Sue sat and watched the sun setting in the distant horizon. She had always loved to feel it's warmth on her face, but this winter sun was cold and harsh. Sue knew she had to tell Jack what was going on. She wasn't getting anywhere holding it in, she just didn't know how. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt someone sit next to her on the bed. Not to her surprise, it was Jack.

"You look a lot better." He said, quietly. She looked down at her hands.

"Thanks." He reached for her hand and squeezed it, speaking and signing to her, once she finally looked up again.

"Doctor says you can go home tomorrow." She gave him a small smile, knowing he was just trying to make her feel better. She nodded,

"You know Jack, you don't have to stay with me, I can take care…" he interrupted her.

"Well, it's nice to see your stubborn streak again, shows you're getting back to normal, but I'm more than happy to take care of you while you're recovering. You shouldn't be alone." A few minutes of silence passed, as Jack watched her intently. She spoke up again,

"I really should call my parents." Jack nodded,

"Why don't you call them tomorrow once we get back to your place." She agreed, and leaned over to see a bag and a large blanket beside her bed. She frowned at him.

"Figured you could use a roomie again tonight."

"Jack…you need to sleep...you don't need to stay here…" He raised his hand to stop her.

"I've happened to have gotten used to sleeping in hospital chairs; they've become quite comfortable. Anyways, you're stuck with me for the next two weeks; what's one more night?"


	18. Chapter 18

A/N – I've been having a lot of trouble uploading chapters, which is why it took awhile for these to come! Sorry!

**Chapter 18:**

Jack was already sore from the bad sleep he had had in the hospital the night before, but could feel the pronounced ache in his muscles, as he lugged Sue's bag, and his stuff into her apartment. He hurried back, to hold the door open for her, as she went in, signing thank you as she went. As she walked into the living room, Jack noticed how much weight she had lost. She had always been slim, but the change was noticeable.

He moved his stuff into the spare bedroom, before grabbing her bags and bringing them to her room for her. He then settled on the couch next to her. To his surprise, Sue moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Jack realized how alone she must have felt the last week, and was thrilled that finally she realized that he was there for her so she didn't have to go through things alone.

No words were necessary, as Jack lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulders, hoping that he could comfort her. He was left to his own thoughts in the silence, knowing that eventually things were going to be okay.

-----

"This is Agent Harper from the Ohio office." Dimitrius introduced the man to his team, minus Jack, Sue and Lucy. "He has some good news for us." The broad shouldered man gave them all a small smile before starting.

"We have a lead on the murderer. It seems he had started to murder in the southwestern part of the states, hitting California, Arizona and Texas about 5 year ago. There was a string of 12 murders of families, but the man was never caught. As you all are aware, we believe the same man came up here, starting about 3 weeks ago, and have so far gotten to 5 families: two in Ohio, one in West Virginia and two here. We think he'll strike again."

"Serial killers almost never stop unless someone catches them." Myles side noted. Agent Harper nodded.

"Agent Gans informed me that you also received a note at each of the crime scenes, as well as found a random, and placed fingerprint – that of Jaden Colson, killed 13 years ago." They nodded in agreement. "This is where we've gotten lucky. It was believed that following the crash of the drunk driver into the Colson's van, the driver took off, leaving the five of them. The van ended up catching fire, and it was believed that the parents, as well as their three children were all killed.

About a week and a half ago, there was a robbery at an ATM machine in a town in Ohio, near the West Virginian border. Being a simple robbery, and though we didn't have a suspect yet, the case got pushed to the side, low priority, considering the murders that had happened. Some of the evidence from the robbery started getting processed a few days ago. This is where it gets interesting. The machine was wiped down, but the robber must have been interrupted, because they missed a spot. We got a clear print and ran it."

"Who was it?" Bobby asked, intrigued.

"It came back as Joshua Colson, who seemingly died in the accident with the rest of his family, when he was 9 years old."

-----

"Jack – there's something I want to ask you." Sue said quietly, as they sat at the table over lunch. Sue had slept late, which was unlike her, but Jack knew it was sleep that she needed. It hadn't taken her long to fall asleep the night before, and even for him, it had been one of the best sleeps he had had in a week, knowing that Sue was only on the other side of the wall.

"What's up?" He responded as casually as he could, but secretly hoping that maybe she would admit everything to him.

"I think I need to take myself off this case, but you need to promise me something." Jack looked at her, slightly surprised. She had been so obsessed at first with catching this guy, but now to suddenly back off? He knew it was best, and he hoped that maybe she was realizing that it was best for her as well.

"What do I need to promise?" He asked, kindly back.

"That I can watch the interrogation from the other side of the mirror when you catch him." Jack hesitated for a moment, but realized that it was a pretty good compromise. He would just make sure he was with her when she watched. For some reason, this was important to her, and he wanted to respect that, with the hope that sooner than later he would understand.

He nodded and she smiled weakly back, taking another bite of her omelet. She knew the moment she had a second alone, she needed to call up Howie. Sue knew that for her own sanity, she had to get off the case, but it didn't mean Howie couldn't help the rest of the team with the information she had been seeking.

-----

"What theories do we have?" Bobby asked. Tara was ready with a marker at the whiteboard.

"Well, we know the killer has been leaving fingerprints of Jaden Colson at his crime scenes, intentionally. Perhaps the killer has copies of Joshua's as well and are leaving them around to stump us." Myles suggested.

"Or maybe Jaden and Joshua are both alive. Maybe they are who we're looking for and it is actually their fingerprints?" D also added. Tara kept scribbling.

"If it's not them, how did the killer get their fingerprints to be able to place them?" Bobby asked. Tara turned around.

"The killer must have known the Colson's somehow. With both fingerprints showing up, either they are alive or the killer knew them when they were."

"Sorry to interrupt." Agent Harper said, striding into the room, "but someone is here to see you. He says he has information about the case. I ran into him downstairs as he was signing in as a visitor. He says he knows you?" They all looked as Howie walked into the bullpen.

"Howie?" Bobby said, confused. "You have information on our case?" He just nodded.

"I talked to some friends of mine, seeing what kind of news was on the street. Around here and in West Virginia and Ohio."

"No one asked you to do that…" Dimitrius said, suspicious. Howie's eyes shot around the room nervously.

"I…I know…but…but I thought you would come to me eventually, yeah, and you know me, always willing to help my friends at the FBI."

"Okay, what is it that you know?" Myles demanded.

"Does the name Ben French mean anything to you?" Howie said. Bobby looked at him,

"No. Who's Ben French?"

"A nutter. Apparently he was pretty big on the streets around California since he was teenager. He ended up moving to Ohio a few months ago." Myles looked around at his colleagues, who all shared the same surprised look. "All I know is, that he was very well known for spouting off his feeling about families, and how it was his goal in life to destroy happy families, the same way his had." Howie explained.

"How sure are you of this information Mr. Fines?" Agent Harper asked, obviously unaware of Howie's previous affiliations with the FBI.

"Positive. A friend, of a friend, of this buddy of mine used to be partners with Ben when he lived in Arizona for a short time. From what this guy tells me, Ben spouted off about having killed families before."

"I think we have a suspect." Dimitrius announced, as everyone hurried over to their desks to start making phone calls, leaving only Bobby and Howie alone. Bobby directed Howie into the hallway to talk to him,

"Is this the information you wanted to tell Sue yesterday?" Howie shook his head unconvincingly.

"No, it was something else." Bobby just raised his eyebrows, but said no more about the subject.

"If you hear anything else, let us know immediately, alright?" Howie nodded and walked away, as Bobby hurried back into the bullpen to call Jack and update him.


	19. Chapter 19

_A/N – Please review! It means so much to me to hear what you all think!_

**Chapter 19:**

Sue was in the shower when the phone rang. Jack, who had been busy cleaning up, hurried over to grab it.

"Hello?" He said in the receiver. There was silence at first.

"Jack?" came Lucy's voice, "What are you doing at our apartment?" He didn't want to lie, but nor did he know what else to say. "Jack – are you still there?" He heard her confused voice ask back.

"Yeah I'm still here. The entire team is at the bullpen. I'm here with Sue." He hoped he could throw off her train of thought, but he wasn't so lucky.

"If everyone's at work, then why are you two playing hooky? Unless I don't want to know?" Lucy answered, Jack picturing the look of glee that he knew was on her face.

"No, it's not like that…" He looked and saw Sue standing in the doorframe, watching him. He signed with his free hand, L-U-C-Y and she nodded. "Luce – Sue is here and she wants to talk to you. I'll talk to you later." He handed the phone over to Sue, who pulled the phone closer to watch the words scroll across the screen. He hung around to try and listen in.

"Hey Luce. No, Jack's just making sure I'm okay. No, no Luce I'm fine now. I was at the hospital for a few days. No, no you don't need to come home, Jack's taking good care of me. Hypoglycemia. All she said was I needed to watch more carefully what I eat. They're going to send me to a nutritionist." She turned to look at Jack for a quick second, and rolled her eyes. Jack couldn't help but smile. It was a piece of her old self, starting to come back. She continued,

"No, he's going to stay until you get back." Jack watched as her cheeks reddened. "Lucy! No! I'm sure. And no, you don't need to come home. Enjoy your time away. I'll call, I promise. I miss you too. Bye." She hung up the phone, and turned to look at Jack.

"Well, we knew she would be concerned once she found out." He said, sitting down next to her on the couch.

"At least I convinced her to stay. Are you going to go in to work today and help everyone out?"

"It's Saturday. Dimitrius said I could stay with you. Bobby called earlier – they have some good leads on the case. It seems they don't need me anymore." Jack said, jokingly.

"Of course we need you." She said seriously. He smiled at her,

"Well, it's nice to know someone wants me." Sue smiled back.

-----

"The Colson's aunt, Beverly Sweeney, is trying to put together a list of anyone who is suspicious that knew the family before they died. Maybe someone will pop out as suspicious." Dimitrius told everyone, early Sunday morning. Though they hadn't started to go 24/7 yet, they definitely were pulling long hours, including weekends, until this guy was caught. They didn't want to give up, not when so much was at risk.

"There is so far no real record of a Ben French that fits our description, in the United States. It could very well be a fake name, although, I have talked to some of my snitches and many of them had heard about him, and about his grudge against families." Bobby said.

"Then we need to find Ben French." Tara said.

"Maybe Howie can help?" Myles suggested. Bobby looked at him incredulously.

"You want Howie to help?" Myles just shrugged.

"If Ben French is around in the area, Howie is probably our best bet to find him. If he finds someone, who knows where he is, we can put surveillance on them."

"I think it's a good idea." Agent Harper said, walking into the bullpen. "He's been on the loose for way too long. There are families that need closure, and ones that need protecting. This is the closest link we've had to him in five years."

-----

Jack sat in front of his computer, lost in though, Levi at his feet. Sue had decided to have a short lie down in the afternoon, and Jack thought it was a good idea. Her health had been improving by leaps and bounds, even just in three days. The Sunday afternoon sun was filtering through the windows, and Jack worked hard to make sure he was caught up at work tomorrow.

Levi lifted his head, and put his paws on Jack's leg as the doorbell rang. He got up, wondering whom it could be, and was surprised to see a tall man.

"I'm sorry – I must have the wrong place." He said confused, but looking around Jack to see Levi happily wagging his tail. "Levi?" The dog barked once in recognition. Jack looked at the man strangely. He was certain he had never seen him before.

All of the sudden, he heard Sue's voice coming from the living room, calling his name. She found him at the front door, and stood in shock. Staring at the man in front waiting for her.

"Hey Sue." The man said, giving her a weak smile. Jack turned to look at her surprised face, and saw that her eyes were starting to water. Without any words she ran forward, and jumped into the mans arms, hugging him tightly.

Jack just stood there, unsure of what to do, but feeling a knot in his stomach grow as the strange man held onto Sue. When they finally let go, Sue wiped away the tears from her eyes.

"Please, come in…" She said, moving out of the way to let the man in, closing the door behind him. The three of them walked into the living room, Jack very hesitantly. Sue turned to see the uncomfortable look on Jack's face.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to introduce you. Jack Hudson, this is Michael." Michael reached over and shook Jacks hand.

"It's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Sue." He wrapped his arm around her, and Jack felt the green monster of jealousy rising up in his chest.

"What are you doing here Michael?" Sue suddenly realized.

"I just wanted to see how my little sister was doing, after everything that happened." Jack eyes widened in shock, but he quickly recovered, glad that it was her brother and not another man in her life.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

Deciding to give Sue and her brother some privacy, Jack made an excuse to go out and pick up some things. He figured, while he was at it, he would stop by the bullpen and see what was going on. Everyone greeted him enthusiastically.

"What's going on with the case?" He asked, casually leaning against his desk.

"We looked at the list Mrs. Sweeney gave us. We've tracked down some of the people – friends of the family, babysitters, coworkers. So far no one that jumps out at us as a serial killer." Myles informed him.

"Any luck with tracking down Ben French?"

"Not yet," Bobby explained to his best friend, "but we've got Howie on the streets now. He's casually asking around to see if anyone knows where he might be. Word has it, he's in town. Since Howie knows that he's got this meth operation going, he's trying to get the word out that he has an interested buyer, meaning us." Dimitrius spoke up,

"How's Sue?"

"Actually – a lot better. She's turning back into her old self, slowly. Something's still bothering her, but I know it won't be long before she says something. At least I'm hoping. Have we had any luck finding out anything yet?" Tara shook her head.

"We've been so busy on this case." Jack nodded in understanding.

"Well, Sue's brother just showed up in town; Sue's with him now. I'm guessing her mom sent him along to make sure she's okay, after her episode at the hospital. He seems like a nice guy, I'm going to see if maybe he has any clue of what's going on with her. Maybe he can help."

-----

"How have you been feeling?" Michael asked his little sister, after gratefully accepting the cup of coffee she made for him.

"Much better. Mom and Dad really didn't need to send you. I'm doing fine now." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Come on, you know Mom. I honestly didn't mind. I've wanted to see your place and meet your friends for a while now. Anyways, I still have time off since…" he trailed off as Sue looked away. He reached for her hand. "How have you been doing…with everything?" Sue shrugged.

"It's been hard," was all she said, in a quiet, muffled voice.

"It seems like you have some great friends looking out for you. Jack seems very nice." Sue nodded, but looked away.

"Mike, I, umm…I actually haven't told any of them." Once her eyes met his again, he continued,

"What do you mean? You've been just pretending like everything's okay? Sue – no wonder you got sick." He said, concern glistening from his eyes.

"I was going too. But Lucy's away for 3 weeks, which is why Jack is here. I was going to tell Jack, but then I found out… that my team is working the family serial killer case. I couldn't…" Michael interrupted.

"Sue! You can't work that case. You have to understand that."

"I know, I know. I thought I could at first. Then all of this happened. I told Jack that I was going to pull myself off. I'm not going back to work for another week or so anyways, and I just can't handle it. But he promised me when he catches him, he'll let me watch the interrogation. I need that much." Sue explained.

"Are you sure they will catch him?" Mike said hesitantly. Sue's eyes were fierce when she responded,

"I know my friends. They won't let me down." Michael just nodded and squeezed her hand.

"You should still tell your friends. You need people to support you. Everyone back home is worried about you."

"If I tell Jack now, he's going to shelter me until this guy is caught. I don't want that. As soon as we get him, I'll explain. But for now, I've just got to move on from it. Promise me you won't tell him." Michael hesitated.

"As long as you promise that as soon as you guys catch him, or if things get any worse, you'll talk to someone. And you have to promise to call someone back home at least every second day to let us know you're alright." She nodded.

"I promise."

-----

Jack unlocked the apartment door, with what was now his key. Michael quickly greeted him, and helped grab the grocery bags from Jack's arms.

"Where's Sue?" Jack asked, after noticing her absence.

"She just left to go take Levi for a walk. I thought it would be a good idea so we could talk privately." Jack nodded, and sat down at the table with Michael.

"I understand from my sister that the two of you are really close friends." Jack nodded earnestly, and Michael just raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I undoubtedly believe that, but you would have to be stupid not to realize you guys both think of each other as more than friends." Jack could feel his cheeks get hot, but didn't deny anything.

"I care a lot for Sue. I have for a long time, and recently, after everything that's happened, I've realized how much she's meant to me." Michael just watched him.

"I'm guessing that as an FBI agent, you've picked up that even before this whole, hypoglycemia thing, Sue was a bit…off?" Jack looked at Sue's brother curiously and spilled everything, praying that he had finally found someone who could give him some clarity,

"Do you know what happened? We've all been worried. She disappeared for two days over a week ago. Didn't tell anyone where she went. She came back, trying to pretend like nothing was wrong, and everything has been a roller coaster ride since."

"I know what happened, but you should know, I promised Sue that I wouldn't say anything." Jack sighed, frustrated. Michael continued, "At least for now. But she did promise me back that once certain things happened, she would open up. Now I'm not happy with this arrangement either, but I respect and trust my sister."

"We just want to help." Jack said, desperately.

"I know. Keep an eye on her and don't let her get involved in this case your working on. You need to assure me that." Jack stared at the man, confused. Did he mean that somehow Sue was personally involved in this case?

"I promise – I haven't wanted her working on it since she came back, but actually she seems to finally understand that. Although, you should know, I told her that she could watch the interrogation when we catch him, but I will be there with her." Mike nodded.

"She told me. Just take good care of her; she doesn't deserve what she's been going through. I really should get going back to my hotel. I'm going to stop by and see Sue tomorrow before I head back to Ohio in the evening. She said she would take me around to your office, so I'm sure I'll see you then." Jack shook the man's hand.

"It's been great meeting you." Michael smiled.

"You too Jack." Jack got up, and showed him to the door. Before he left, he turned around and said, "By the way, if you break her heart – I'll break your legs. As her big brother, I am obligated to say that. And I mean it." Jack smiled and responded,

"I wouldn't dream of it."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

Sue walked back into her apartment, to see Jack with his eyes closed, stretched across her couch, assumingly fast asleep. She couldn't help but grin at the sight of him, obviously not having intended to take a nap. Not wanting to wake him, she tiptoed over, and carefully put a blanket on top of him, before heading into the kitchen and starting supper, attempting to make as little noise as possible.

-----

"Howie says he made contact!" Bobby announced excitedly as he strode into the bullpen, late Sunday evening. Everyone quickly gathered around.

"So when are we going to get to meet the illusive Ben French?" Myles asked. Bobby sighed.

"That's where our little glitch comes in, but only a small glitch. Ben French is very careful. He wants a meeting with just Howie first. Then he said, after the preliminary interview, Howie may or may not invite a friend to the next one, depending on how he does. Howie agreed; he's meeting up with Mr. French on Tuesday. Let's hope all goes well." Bobby explained.

"If Howie is meeting up with French, we're going to need to watch them. It's going to be way too risky with a wire. We've become so accustomed to having Sue…" D added.

"There's no way we can use Miss Thomas?" Agent Harper asked.

"No." Bobby said firmly. Agent Harper just shrugged.

"Well then, we have until Tuesday to figure out how this is going to work. Let's just go home, get some rest and start the day fresh tomorrow." Everyone happily agreed.

-----

Jack was surprised as he woke up on the couch, wrapped in a blanket. He sat up quickly and looked around, noticing that he had sleep over two hours, as Sue walked into the living room.

"I'm beginning to think your worse than me." Jack grinned at her sheepishly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep…" he tried to explain. This time Sue interrupted him.

"Jack. I've been napping every day. It's not a big deal – I'm glad you got a good sleep."

"Well something smells good," he said, grinning. She smiled back.

"Dinner's ready in about 5 minutes. I'm going to go set the table." Sue went into the kitchen, while Jack turned around, folded up the blanket and placed it back on the couch. He couldn't help but think about how easily him and Sue always seemed to fit into the domestic life.

It was one thing to laugh when everyone joked about it at work, but it was another when he realized how seamlessly they worked together, how much he enjoyed their time together, how they seemed to know what the other was thinking. Well, at least Jack had felt like that before she had left. He would have given anything now to know what she was in her head, tormenting her thoughts.

-----

Jack was just about to leave for work, when he realized Sue wasn't up yet. He knew that she was normally a morning person, although, she did have an excuse to sleep in. Jack couldn't help but worry. He decided to take a peek inside her room, just to make sure she was in bed.

As he looked into the room, he saw her fast asleep, the blanket draping across the floor. Levi raised his head at the sound of Jack's footsteps. Jack quickly reached down to settle the dog, before going over and covering Sue up with her comforter.

"Jack?" She said sleepily, as he tried to creep out of the room. He turned back around and sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm just about to head to work. I'm just a phone call away if you need me, okay?" She nodded, and yawned.

"I'm coming to work today with Mike. I'll come later." Jack grinned at the Sue who was half asleep, and not quite coherent. It wasn't a side to her he had seen before, but he thought it was cute.

"Why don't you call me before, so I can make sure we're all there." Sue nodded and smiled.

"You smell good." Her eyes kept closing, tiredly. Jack couldn't help but laugh, but placed his hand on his cheek and quietly whispered,

"Go back to sleep, its okay, just sleep…" Her eyes never opened, and Jack knew within minutes she was sleeping deeply again. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, before grabbing his things and heading out the door to work.

-----

"So how are we going to work this tomorrow?" Bobby asked, once everyone had welcomed Jack and introduced him to Agent Harper.

"Is there anyone else with Miss. Thomas's talents here in the bureau that can help?" The agent asked. Dimitrius shook his head.

"No, Sue's all we've got. We can try placing mikes around the restaurant, but it might be difficult with the background noise. He picked a busy time, in a busy place, but otherwise that's all we've got. Bobby and Tara are going to go in too, at a table near by. Maybe they'll be able to hear something."

"Who's going to prep Howie?" Jack asked. Tara grinned, and looked at Bobby.

"Actually mate, that's why were so happy your back!"

"Oh no. You're not putting me on Howie duty." Jack said indignantly. Everyone laughed.

"Don't laugh Bobby." Dimitrius said, "You get to do it with him." Jack joined in, grinning.

"By the way – Sue and her brother Mike want to stop by sometime this afternoon. Mike's in town until tonight on business, and Sue promised him she would introduce everyone. She'll call before she comes."

"Wow," Tara said, her eyes sparkling, "meeting the family. Something you want to tell us Jack?" He looked at her completely confused. Dimitrius just shook his head, laughing to himself.

"She's wondering what you've told Sue yet. Did her brother give you any information as to what happened last week?" Jack sighed.

"Not exactly, Sue made him promise not to say anything, but I think it has something to do with this case." Myles frowned,

"But we found out about the case, after Sue had already come back from wherever she went." Jack nodded.

"I know. None of this makes any sense."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N – I'd really like to receive more reviews. It really helps me write better to know what my audience thinks of my work! Otherwise, I don't know whether to continue! I'm going to try my hardest to get this part done before I go home for reading week (it's a week of for university students). Then over that break I want to start part two…that is if you all want me to continue!

**Chapter 22:**

Jack hurried over to his desk as he heard his phone ringing. It was late morning, but almost instinctively he could tell whose voice would be on the other end.

"This is Jack." He answered.

"Jack, this is Sue." Jack smiled at the sound of her voice.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

"Fine. Sorry I was still asleep when you left for work, I slept in." Jack realized that Sue had no idea what had happened that morning. She continued, "Mike and I are going out for lunch, then we're going to stop by quickly. Is that alright?"

"Sounds great. I'll tell the team to expect you in the afternoon."

"Thanks – I'll see you later?" She said, in an almost cheerful voice.

"You bet. Bye." He hung up, and sat back down in front of his computer, unable to keep the smile off his face. She was getting back to normal, and he was thrilled to see her old self, immerging from the shadows that had clouded her for days.

-----

Sue hung up her phone, and turned to her brother.

"Everything's set. Jack said the team should be there this afternoon. Then you can meet all my friends." Mike nodded, and sat down on the couch, while Sue finished getting ready for their lunch date.

Michael Thomas was worried about his little sister. The blow they had all received had shocked the entire family, and he knew that some of the wounds might never heal. He had seen how she had reacted when she had gone home for those few days, how withdrawn she had become. Although he could see some of her old spark coming back, it was still masked behind the grief that tormented her, and Michael knew she was pushing it away.

He didn't understand why she didn't want to tell her co-workers, especially Jack. At first, Mike didn't know what to think, about this strange man staying with his sister at her apartment. Alone. It was inappropriate to him. However, it only took him minutes to realize how much Jack cared for Sue, and how much Sue cared for Jack. It wasn't in their words, but how they interacted with each other.

Mike had never been a fan of Sue taking a job at the FBI. He loved playing the role of protective big brother, and even though he knew Sue used to hate it when she was younger, he also knew that she appreciated it now, more than ever. Sue had always been a relatively healthy person, with the exception of her hearing, but when her family had found out about all the medical problems she had been having, the trips to the hospital, they knew that she had taken the news harder than she had led them on to believe. Mike decided then and there to set out and see her for himself, trying not to let on to his parents that he was more worried than they were.

Now, she was just hiding behind the emotions everyone knew she was going to have to face. He just hoped that her friends would do something that would make her open up, and let her begin to heal. He knew Jack's intentions were good, and he knew that if anyone were to reach her, it would probably be him.

Sue walked back out into the living room, her coat and purse in hand, interrupting his thoughts.

"Ready to go?" She asked. He nodded and smiled, before following her out the door.

-----

Bobby hurried over to give Sue a big hug as she walked into the bullpen, followed by a taller blond man that looked a lot like her. He reached over and shook his head.

"Everyone, this is my brother Mike." Everyone came over to greet him.

"It's great to finally meet you all. I've heard so much about you from Sue."

"All good things, I'm sure." Myles said pompously, as everyone laughed.

"I won't keep you too long, I have a plane to catch soon." Mike explained.

"It's no problem," Jack said with a smile from his desk, "we're not doing to much now anyways."

"Sue!" Everyone, except Sue, turned to see the man standing in the doorway. Sue noticed everyone's attention turn, and as Levi put his paws on her lap, she turned to see Howie standing in the doorway. She gave him a small smile.

"Hi Howie. How are you doing?" The man came over and surprised Sue, giving her a big hug. Bobby and Jack stifled back laughs at the look on Sue's face, as Mike looked on confused at the odd man hugging his sister.

"I'm good, I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Howie, I'd like you to meet my brother Michael. This is Howie. He's a good friend." Mike shook Howie's hand, as he shook back rather enthusiastically.

"It's so great to meet you! Any family of Sue's is family of mine. You guys look a like too!" Mike looked at Jack, torn between amusement and confusion as to whether everyone else found him to be incredibly strange. Jack, realizing that Mike could probably sign just as well, if not better, than all of them, signed to him 'He's weird, it's not just you.' Mike smiled back and nodded.

"I should actually be heading out. It's been great meeting all of you! Sue, why don't you show me to the elevators, then you can say goodbye to your friends." Jack came over and shook Mike's hand again, as Sue led him out the door.

A few minutes later she returned, walking up to Howie again,

"So Howie, what are you doing here anyways?" Jack's face dropped as he quickly glanced at Bobby, who knew exactly what Jack was thinking, but there was no way they could head off Howie not to say anything, without making Sue suspicious. They knew if they started hiding things from her, it would frustrate her even more. Jack knew already how much she was missing being at work.

"I'm working undercover again with my FBI buddies! That family murder case that…" Howie stumbled over the words, not wanting to reveal that he and Sue had already talked about it, not realizing that the FBI agents in the room already knew. "…that's been happened." He ended lamely. He continued, "I heard you're not helping us with this one though. It's too bad, I know we could really use you." Jack sighed, as Sue looked at him curiously. This is exactly what he didn't want. Howie looked on, obliviously. Dimitrius decided to take over before the situation got worse and Sue found out more than she needed to know.

"Howie, why don't I take you to my office so we can start prepping you." Howie nodded happily, and said his goodbyes to his friends. Sue turned to look at Jack.

"What's going on? There's an undercover and you need me?" Bobby gave Jack a look, but he knew that there was no way he could just shrug this off. She wanted to know, and would find out whether they wanted her to or not.

"Howie is meeting a suspect in a coffee shop. He's just talking about the fact that it's going to be different, not using you to read lips."

"Then what are you going to do?" Sue asked, inquiringly.

"Tara and Bobby are going to be at a table nearby, and we have microphones around the restaurant, but we can't put a wire on Howie. It's too risky." Sue nodded.

"Jack. You're never going to pick up enough on a microphone in a restaurant." She said to him quietly. Everyone pretended to work, but watched their conversation.

"It will have to work. Somehow we survived before you came along." Jack was dreading the words he knew were coming.

"I want to help." Jack sighed. He noticed everyone was watching them.

"Come on, let's go talk in private." Sue nodded, and followed Jack to the boardroom.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N – Well, I'm glad to hear you guys like it, and of course I will continue and go on with my plans for a second part. I always appreciate all your comments! I am going away next Saturday, so I'm hoping to have Part 1 done before I leave for 10 days to go home. Fingers crossed!

**Chapter 23:**

"I thought you wanted to stay off this case?" Jack said, the moment he had closed the door.

"Jack – I do. But this isn't about me. This is about families who are being killed. I'm not asking to get involved. Just let me read the lips for this. Let me help." Her eyes pleaded.

"I don't like this idea," he said finally, sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I know you don't, and I know you have good reason not to. But this could mean the difference of us catching this guy or not. It's a big risk, if Howie's going in alone. You can come with me, put Bobby on the undercover for the second meeting, instead of you, and I'll stay out of this until it's over and I'm back at work again." Sue suggested. They watched each other for a few moments, until Jack finally agreed.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" He asked her quietly. When she didn't answer, he reached for her hand. "Sue?" He said concernedly. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sure." Jack just raised his eyebrows, but knew that she was right. It was just, as much as he wanted to help these families, he didn't want to lose her in the process.

-----

Sue and Jack both walked back into the bullpen together, in silence. Everyone watched them as Sue grabbed her things.

"I should be heading back home. I'll see you all later?" Tara came over and gave her a hug and they all said their goodbyes. She turned to Jack,

"See you in a bit?" Her look was almost apologetic. He knew she felt bad for putting him in this position, but he also knew how she would do anything to help other people; something he had grown to love about her. He nodded.

"Bye." She called to Levi, and grabbed her things before heading out the door. Once she was gone, Jack sat down at his desk, as Bobby and Myles came over. Tara excused herself quickly to go talk to Ted.

"What happened?" Myles asked. Jack knew immediately what he was talking about.

"She wants to read lips tomorrow." He said simply, defeated.

"No way," Bobby immediately protested. "She was supposed to stay off this case, and there is no way she should be working anyways!"

"I agree with Bobby. We still don't know what's going on." Myles added in.

"I know, but she's adamant. She promises she just wants to be there tomorrow and otherwise she's going to be hands off." Dimitrius walked back into the bullpen, only seconds later.

"Where's Sue?"

"She just went home." Bobby answered. Jack sat deep in thought, as Bobby continued. "Sue wants to read lips tomorrow." Dimitrius looked at Jack.

"Howie's going to be back in the morning, we're still a go. What did you tell her?"

"She promised me that she wasn't going to get anymore involved. She wants to go to the restaurant tomorrow, with me. Then have Bobby go to the second meeting, and then after tomorrow she will be completely hands off. As much as I don't like it, I think we all know we could really use her, especially with Howie on his own." Bobby gave him a small grin.

"You really can't say no to her, can you?" Jack looked at him, but gave him a small, sad smile back.

-----

"He wants to know why Howie wants in on his business." Sue said casually to Jack, as she took a sip of her pop. She had a brilliant idea of wearing sunglasses, and pretending like she was blind, so that Ben French wouldn't be able to tell she was watching him. Plus, Levi also easily passed as a Seeing Eye dog, but it also meant pretending like she wasn't deaf.

"Is Howie following the script?" Jack asked. She nodded.

"He's doing fine. Now he's asking about Howie's friend, and whether he's safe. You should tell Myles to call Howie now; it's a good time." Jack nodded and said quietly into his wire,

"Call up Howie, Myles." On cue, Jack heard a cell phone go off. Sue watched Howie's lips intently.

"What's up bro?" Ben French's eyes narrowed. "I'm kind of busy. In a meeting! I told you not to call unless it's an emergency. Well tell her to get her own medication; I took enough of her crap when I was living at home. Don't yell at me – deal with it." He slammed his phone shut. "Sorry about that Ben. My brother. Stupid family of mine." Jack hoped that French would react to their little set up. It was a way in to get him to confess. He was silent for a few moments, as Sue took the opportunity to give Jack a worried glance. He reached over and covered her hand with his.

"He'll bite." She nodded, turning back to the conversation.

"You don't need to tell me about families." Ben started, as Sue quietly repeated what he was saying to Jack. Suddenly, she felt like there was no one else in the room, except her, Ben French and the words that tortured her soul. "I want nothing to do with my family, or any other family for that matter. All these families always come off as being perfect, but its never really true. I hate it when people pretend to be happy – and I make it my goal to destroy all that phoniness. So far, I think I'm doing pretty well."

Sue could feel her heart beating fast with anger and hurt. Jack watched her, also shocked at what French had just said, but more concerned with how this was affecting Sue. Sue watched Howie, who hid his disgust very well, continuing on with what he was supposed to say.

"Well, I completely agree with you there, Benny." French glared at him. "I mean Ben. Mr. French, sir. My family is nothing but rotten."

Sue could feel her hands shaking. As she noticed Jack looking at her, she quickly moved her hand from his, knocking over her glass in the process, watching it smash to the floor. Everyone turned to look at them, including Howie and Ben. A waitress hurried over and quickly cleaned up the mess, as everyone, except Jack's attention diverted from Sue, who looked flustered. Ben moved to get up,

"Tell your friend we can meet up on Thursday. I'll call you with the details tomorrow." Howie nodded, and waited for the man to leave, before making his way out to the surveillance van just outside, glancing at Sue and Jack as he went, grinning with his progress. But Jack wasn't happy.

"I'm sorry Jack. I just got clumsy." He could tell she was distressed, and her hands were still shaking. He looked her straight in the eye,

"What's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Jack looked at her, just staring. Sue felt uncomfortable under his gaze. "We should go." Jack got up, and went to her side, helping her out of the booth, as if she was really blind. They didn't want to break their cover, especially since everyone in the restaurant assumed she couldn't see when she knocked over the glass. Anyways, Jack knew you never knew who might be lurking around, and he just wanted to get her out of there.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

"What's going on?" Bobby asked Jack, just outside the door to the bullpen. Both of them were watching Sue. She was focusing hard on her computer, avoiding looking at anyone else, overtaken by her own world.

The drive back to the bullpen had been silent. Once Sue and Jack had left the restaurant, everyone greeted them enthusiastically, happy with the progress they had made, shocked as well that Ben French had been so blatant in admitting to a stranger his vendetta against happy families.

Jack planned to just go back to the bullpen, and tell D what was going on, before taking Sue home and spending the evening with her. Something was definitely wrong, and Jack was not about to leave her alone, but the moment they had arrived, Sue had claimed she needed to check a few things on her computer, while Jack talked to Dimitrius. She had barely talked to anyone since the meeting in the restaurant, and the whole team had noticed her withdrawal.

"I don't know Bobby," Jack said, still watching her. Her silence irked him, and he knew that she was still shaky. Something about that meeting had gotten to her, and he was tired of waiting to find out. "I'm going to take her home now." Bobby nodded in agreement, and watched as Jack approached her desk.

Jack put his hand on her shoulder, and she quickly turned around. She closed the email she had been writing, before Jack had a chance to see it.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"We're going home, come on." She nodded and grabbed her things, following Jack out the door, Levi at her side.

-----

Sue insisted that she make dinner. As she was meddling around in the kitchen, Jack decided to go shower and change. His thoughts kept running over all the information that had happened the last 10 days, hoping that some sort of connection would happen. He knew that it had something to do with the case. Unless, had he been ignoring the obvious? Did Sue maybe know one of the victim families?

He finished getting dressed and was about to go help Sue with dinner, when he heard a very loud crash come from the kitchen. He rushed out to see the kitchen floor swimming in juice, pieces of glass all over the floor, and Sue pacing, her hands bloody and shaking.

She looked up as she noticed him rushing over to where she stood. She couldn't keep her hands still as she tried to explain,

"I dropped it...I…I didn't mean to, it just slipped. I have to clean up this mess! The floors going to be all sticky now…" She went to bend down and pick up some more glass, but Jack stopped her. He reached over and held her gently at the wrists, looking at the cuts on her hands. Her gaze was intent upon the blood she had formerly ignored, and she didn't even look up, as Jack made his way around the pool of juice and guided her towards the living room.

Once he got her to sit down, he put his hand on her arm, and she finally looked up.

"I'm going to get your first aid kit and bandage you up, then I'll clean up the kitchen alright?" She nodded, her eyes swimming in tears, her hands still shaking, willing the blood to go away. Jack hurried to the bathroom and grabbed some bandages and a wet cloth, before returning and carefully bandaging her up. It wasn't too bad, she had just cut herself on a few pieces of glass, and all the cuts were superficial, but Jack knew it was more than just the juice that was making her upset.

"Let me go wipe up the floor and pick up that glass quickly. I'm going to make you a cup of tea to help you calm down alright?" She nodded her head. Jack had never seen her lose it like this before, to see her so unnerved and out of control. He cleaned up the mess as best he could and started boiling the water. He took a peek into the living room, to see Sue sitting, still trembling and staring off into the distance, deep in thought.

It was then Jack make a decision. If she didn't tell him what was going on, that night, he was going to call her parents and Mike and demand answers. He brought her over the cup of tea, which he set on the coffee table. At this point tears were streaming down her face. When she finally looked at him, he said,

"Sue, tell me what's wrong."

"I'm sorry Jack. I dropped the thing of juice and it spilt everywhere and you had to clean up all the mess. I can't even do something simple like pour a drink." Her eyes clouded up with tears, her throat caught with emotion.

"It's okay, it's not a big deal about the juice. What I want to know is what is making you act like this. You've got to tell me Sue. I can't lose you – I won't. I can help you. I know you wanted to get through whatever this is on your own but you can't anymore. After three years, don't you know that you can trust me, that I would do anything for you?"

"I know Jack." She whispered back, sobbing. He pulled her close; his arms wrapped around her safely for a few minutes and just let her cry.

After some time had passed, Jack had wondered if maybe she had fallen asleep. She was nestled beside him, and had grown silent. He moved slightly to see if she would react, and she did. She reached over and grabbed her tea and took a sip, before wiping the wet tears off her face.

Jack knew that he didn't needs words then; that she was trying to formulate in her head what she wanted to say.

"If I tell you," she started in a hushed voice, "you can't tell anyone else for now. This stays between you and me, and I'm telling you this as my friend, not as an FBI agent." Jack took her hands in his, hoping to encourage her with whatever strength he had.

"Between us. For now. And I'll always be your friend, first and foremost. I'll do anything to help you Sue." She nodded with sad eyes, as Jack prepared himself for the information he had been praying to hear.

"I know Jack." She took a deep breath. "It all started at lunch time last Monday, after the weekend we had spent together…"


	25. Chapter 25

A/N – I should warn you all. I'm heading into midterm week, and it's going to be tough. I'm going to try really hard to get this part done by Friday, but no promises and my postings may be slightly erratic! If I don't finish before I go home, I'll finish it up once I'm there and start part 2 when I get back here… Anyways, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!

**Chapter 25:**

"I got a phone call from my mom." Sue started, quietly. Jack was so relieved that she was finally getting things out. He knew it was going to be a tough evening, but Jack had come to a point where his world only mattered when Sue was in it, and he wanted to be there for her, not just then, but for the rest of their lives. He just wasn't ready to tell her yet, and he knew she wasn't ready to hear it, but what he could do was prove to her that he wasn't going anywhere. She continued,

"She was calling to give me some news, about someone we knew. She didn't go into much detail on the phone, but she told me that I needed to meet her right away."

"Where did she call from?" Jack asked gently, already knowing the answer from the bit of information they had scrounged.

"West Virginia, but I didn't go there. I knew when I left suddenly that someone would come looking for me eventually, but because I didn't know what was going on yet, I didn't want to let on that it was serious. So I left you the note in my apartment, before taking a cab to the bus station."

"You went home." She nodded. He was proud of her for making it so far without breaking down. She was strong and Jack knew she was going to make it though this. "I called your place and left a message." She nodded again.

"I'm so sorry Jack. I wanted to pick up the phone so badly but my parents had just left, to take care of some business, and I couldn't bring myself to even talk. I was so scared Jack; I've never felt so terrible in my entire life. You never think things are going to happen to you, until they do."

"What happened?" He encouraged her to go on.

"Someone I knew, someone I was very close to – him and his family were killed by the serial killer." She started to cry earnestly as Jacks fears had been confirmed. No wonder she had become so obsessed with catching the man. He let her cry for a few moments, trying to help take some of her grief.

"I'm so sorry Sue." He said to her quietly when she finally looked up and her sobs calmed down.

"I knew I had to come back home, and I knew that just staying there while everyone just walked around like zombies wouldn't help them. I just wanted to come home and just sleep in my own bed. See my friends. I wanted to tell you what had happened." Her cheeks reddened slightly, even in her despair. "I wanted you to help me get through this. Jack, I just wanted you to be there to hug me and tell me it was going to be alright." Jack squeezed her hand, his heart breaking for her.

"I knew that you guys would all be looking for me, and try to find out what had happened, so I took a cab from the bus station to the airport, before I called you. I knew it would throw you all off for a while. I had to go back to work; I just wanted it to distract me but I had no idea of the case we would get. On that first day I went back, seeing those pictures, knowing the facts; I couldn't think, and then the world just started spinning and I barely remember what happened after that."

"But you didn't want to give up on the case. You wanted to catch him more than ever." She nodded.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to work for a few days, after my dizzy spell, but I couldn't just sit at home and do nothing. I called up Howie and got him to try and find information, both here in Washington and in West Virginia." Sue explained.

"Troy came to see me after meeting you in the park. He was really worried – he hadn't known that it was Howie that you had met."

"He scared me, and even though I begged him not to tell anyone that he had met me, I was skeptical. I just told him I was going FBI work, but I knew he didn't believe me, especially since you weren't with me and it wasn't a very good part of town. I got home that evening and I felt really funny. I tried working on the case, and made a few phone calls but I could tell something was wrong. The room would occasionally swim in and out of focus, my head was pounding and once I had settled on the couch, I was so exhausted I couldn't even move. I decided to take half of a sleeping pill, just to make sure I stayed asleep. The last thing I remember was spilling my pill bottle, when reaching to turn off my TV but being too tired to pick them all up." Jack added in hesitantly,

"That's when I found you, unconscious. I thought you had overdosed." She looked at him.

"I wouldn't ever do something like that."

"I know – but I didn't know what to think. You had been so distant; you had pushed everyone away, especially me. Then I walked in and found you collapsed, surrounded by your pills."

"I'm so sorry Jack." She said again, the tears starting up again. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay honey." He moved his hand back and forth across her back, comfortingly. He quickly refreshed his memory and realized he had just called her honey. She hadn't reacted to it at all, and to him, it had felt completely natural. But he knew he needed to focus.

"I realized that I just couldn't handle the case anymore. I was too personally involved because of Ben and Grace and the kids. I trusted you all, and knew you wouldn't let me down. Everything was going okay. It still was a hard to realize I was never going to see them again. Instead, I talked a lot with my family, especially Mike. He knew that I was having a tough time with everything, so he decided to come down. I didn't want him to tell you because I wanted you to hear it from me." She took a deep breath,

"When I found out about Ben French, the thought of him getting away made me sick. Every time I heard his name, it made me think of Ben and Grace and what he had done to them. I knew that our best chance was if I read lips – I needed to put my grief aside, but that also meant I had to put off telling you, because I knew if you knew what had happened, you would've never let me go. I needed to make sure he paid for what he did, but when he started saying those things…" her voice choked up again.

"Which brings us to tonight." She looked deep into his eyes, her own swimming with tears.

"I thought I was going what was best, but I don't want the rest of the team to know. They need to focus on catching him. Once it becomes personal, everything changes." Jack only knew how true that phrase was.

"How did you know Ben and Grace?" He asked, gently, hoping that maybe by talking about it might help her heal. The tears started to freely flow.

"Ben was my older brother. Gracie was my sister in-law, and Miranda, Rochelle and Christopher were my nieces and nephew." Jack looked at her in shock. He had never considered that it was her family that had been victim to such a horrible crime. He pulled her quickly towards him, and held onto her, grieving with her, and wishing he could take away her pain.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N – I'm a little sad and disappointed that I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter! Now, I'm not the kind of person who will only write chapters if I get a certain amount of reviews, but please know how much it means to me to hear what you think. It really does encourage me to keep going. These next chapters might not be as long (maybe, I don't know) because I'm in the middle of midterms, but I figured I could post more "shorter" chapters… And be prepared for some mush – after all, it is Valentines Day!

**Chapter 26:**

Bobby turned over and cursed silently to himself as the phone rang. He glanced at the clock, which blinked 1:30 am.

"Manning." He answered groggily.

"Bobby - its Tara." Bobby sat up quickly, and rubbed his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Serial killer hit again – Metro PD just called us about 15 minutes ago. Same MO." Tara's voice replied wearily. Bobby responded quickly,

"I'll be right there."

-----

Jack rolled over and looked at the clock again. His mind was reeling with thoughts from the evening and he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep anytime soon. Instead, he made his way into the living room, where he heard quiet sobs coming from Sue's bedroom. The door was a little bit open, and he saw a dim light shining through.

Wanting to make sure she was okay, he peeked in, to see her sitting up and looking in a book, tears rolling down her face. Levi was fast asleep at the foot of her bed. She just happened to look up and see him; she didn't say anything, and Jack took it as a cue to come in.

Surprisingly for him, she moved over slightly, inviting him to sit down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asked. She shook her head no. He looked down at the photo album she was flipping through. She pointed to a picture of a man with his arms tightly around her, and said in a small voice,

"That's Ben. Family reunion about 5 years ago." They spent the next 20 minutes, flipping through photos, as Sue explained to Jack the significance of all of them. He felt touched that she was letting him in on moments that were special to her, and he knew that although she was grieving for her brother and his family, it helped to remember the good memories too.

They got to the end of the album, and sat in silence, the clock nearing 2am. Jack wondered what she was thinking about, when she spoke up quietly,

"Why did he have to kill them? It's not fair." Jack's heart broke at the desperation and grief in her voice. He reached over and grabbed her hand, as she looked into his eyes.

"I don't know Sue. I wish I had the answers to make this all go away, but I don't. Just know that you don't have to go through this alone. Not anymore."

"I'm so sorry Jack. You deserve so much better than me. Look at how I've treated you the last week, and all you've done is show how much you care." Jack knew that he couldn't hide his feelings for her anymore, and the desperation in his heart to have her know that he loved her prayed that she would realize that he was there for her.

"Is that really what you think?" She looked away and shrugged. Jack knew what a hard time she had had in the past, being accepted by other people, and though since he had met her, she had dated a few guys and met quite a few that were interested in her, he had always seen that glimmer of doubt. He squeezed her hand and she looked up again, her eyes fresh with tears,

"Sue – it's time we both stop pretending. I've been falling for you ever since the day you walked up to my desk by accident and started yelling at me. I pushed it away, and tried to find those feelings with other people but it never was the same. You mean everything to me, and I'm tired of pretending like you're just a friend to me, because you're not. I'm not going anywhere, not ever."

"What about work? What about everyone else? It's different with me - I'm deaf, I'm not like everyone else. Plus, I'm a mess and I don't even know what to do with my life anymore."

"Enough about work and what everyone else thinks. And your deafness has nothing to do with anything, because it's who you are and that's whom I've grown to love. You're going to get through this. I know it's hard to see now, but one day it's going to be okay again." She looked at him for a few moments. Sue knew that if she couldn't trust Jack, she couldn't trust anyone.

"Promise?" She said in a hushed voice, her tired eyes reflecting all the pain inside. He nodded. She bit her lip, and couldn't help herself. "Are you saying that you love me?" Jack hadn't realized that he had admitted that he had grown to love her.

"I do love you Sue." He answered, his cheeks reddening slightly. She didn't say anything and Jack starting to get worried. Had he gone too far? Of course he had. She had just lost her brother and his family, and now he was telling her that he loved her? After 4 years he had to pick then? Her quiet voice spoke up a few moments later,

"Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked.

"Of course." Jack responded. She turned off the bedside lamp, and crawled until the covers. Jack pulled the comforter up to cover her shoulders, and lay next to her, facing her, and rubbing his hand up and down her arm, comfortingly. He noticed she was looking at him intently, and matched her gaze until her quiet voice broke the silence,

"I love you too Jack." He gave her a small smile, as she closed her eyes and drifted off.

-----

Bobby rushed into the bullpen, which was busy with people running around, despite the early hour.

"What's going on?" He asked, heading towards D and Myles.

"SOG had lost Ben French earlier this evening. We think he realized he was being trailed. He left a note, saying that no matter how hard we tried we weren't going to catch him – whether we follow him or not. He's good. Another family, just outside of Washington." Dimitrius explained.

"So we need to find Ben French, and find him quickly." Bobby responded. They both nodded.

"Should we call Jack?" Tara asked, hesitantly. They all knew Jack had wanted to talk to Sue that evening, and if he had gotten her to open up, who knows what could have been happening at the apartment, especially if it had been as serious as they were worried it was.

"There's no point now. We'll call him first thing in the morning, unless we get some miraculous break in the case." D answered, as he headed quickly to his office to start making phone calls.


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N – Thanks for the great reviews. It's put a lot of things into perspective for me, for this story! I really wanted to address some of the comments made because they were EXCELLENT points. _

_Kimberly, I am totally comfortable discussing religious viewpoints; I'm a devote Christian, which is part of the reason why I love this show. I'm planning a second part to this story, where a lot of those things, of Sue healing and getting on with her life are going to need to happen. You are completely right though, this has challenged her faith greatly, we just didn't see from her perspective exactly how that was. But it's coming! As for Mike, he was distressed, this was his brother, I hope he didn't come across as uncaring, but he's also been around the family and they've had a chance to grieve together. It's going to be a long process, but Sue completely isolated herself, which only amplified the torment inside. The Thomas family will never forget what happened, but I wanted to show how worried Mike was about Sue, not that he wasn't grieving the loss of his brother and his family himself. _

_Ned-fan, It would have been great if they would have taken Ben French at the restaurant, except for the fact they had no proof that it was him at the time of the meeting, nor do they have it now…(yet?). Hehehe. All in due time. And you're right – marks do come first, which is why its 3am right now, and I'm taking a break from studying, but don't expect to have this chapter done at this point in time... Last but certainly not least, _

_Puccini – you're right, its going to be interesting when the team finds out, and you'll see what happens, but when I wrote that chapter, I really tried to put myself in her situation. She knew that she couldn't handle being on the case – look at all the problems every time she got involved. Sue also knew that she finally needed to tell someone about it, before it destroyed her completely, which is why she told Jack. Sue, as much as she would want to confide in her other friends, is still grieving over a brother and his family, and furious at the person who killed them. It only complicated matters more to have their team have the case, and she knows from personal experience that you can't mix the two. She knows that there would be consequences if her friends knew – it would become a personal vendetta, maybe not as strongly as it was for Sue, but I believe her friends would become more obsessed with the case and make it personal, for their friends sake. Sue doesn't want that – she doesn't want to risk the chance of the case being pulled away (which could happen if someone realized her brother was a victim) and she wants her friends to catch the killer with a level head. Maybe its not the best decision, but its what she really thinks is best for now… Sue might be able to give valuable insight, but I think she's already shown that her grief is too recent and it's just too much for her to handle. She really just needed to step back. _

_Now I know my authors note was VERY long, but there's still a chapter – keep reviewing! I'm trying really hard to get this finished before I leave, but no promises!_

_By the way, it is now the next day since I wrote that long note, at it is again, 1 am. But I am actually going to get a chapter done in between studying. I guess it's not going to get finished before I go home, but I will finish part 1 while I am at home…school comes first! This chapter isn't going to be as long as the others (just because this note is so long too!)_

**Chapter 27:**

Jack woke up hours later to the sound of the telephone. Having not wanted Levi to wake up Sue in the morning, once she had fallen asleep, he and the dog had made their way back into his room to catch a few hours of sleep. As Jack reacquainted himself, Levi jumped onto his bed to get his attention, and Jack reached over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" He said into the receiver.

"Jack – I'm glad I got you." Tara's voice responded back. "How's things with Sue?" Jack didn't know what to say. He knew that everyone would feel a little hurt that Sue had kept such important information from them, but he also understood her reasoning's, and he had promised not to say anything.

"She's still asleep." Jack answered, assuming since she had been sleeping in every day since she had gotten home from the hospital.

"Serial killer struck again last night. Another family just outside of Washington." Jack sighed in desperation.

"French?" He asked.

"SOG lost him about 2 hours before it happened. We're looking everywhere for him but no sign yet. We thought we should let you know."

"I'll be in, in about an hour." Jack said, getting up quickly after he had said goodbye and hung up.

Forty-five minutes later, Jack was ready to go. He knew the team needed his help, and though he hated leaving Sue, he felt like she really was on the mend. He knew if she needed him, she would call, and he was hoping that he wouldn't be home too late.

He peeked into her room, and saw her still fast asleep. He hurried into the kitchen, jotted down a quick note before headed out the door to the bullpen.

-----

"Howie says French did call him to set up the meeting for this evening. I doubt he'll show though." Bobby explained, as everyone sat around the boardroom table.

"But he could still show. When did he call to arrange all of this?" Myles asked. Bobby replied,

"Before last night – but he could have been planning these murders for months – if so, Myles might be right. He could show up. However, if he was on to us, this murder might have been random, and then in no way is he going to show up and meet Howie."

"Let's set up the meeting anyways, in case he does show up. If he doesn't, then it won't matter. In any case, we'll keep looking for him." Agent Harper suggested. They all agreed, when Jack flew into the boardroom.

"What's going on?" Bobby quickly updated him, as everyone else left to keep working on finding Ben French.

"We have absolutely no leads except the meeting with Howie?" Jack said incredulously. Bobby shook his head sadly.

"Fingerprints appeared at the new crime scene again. Jaden Colson's still, only they were imprinted in the form of a question mark. He's playing games with us. We're so close Jack." Jack wanted more than ever to find this man and put him behind bars; not only for the sake of the families that were in danger, but for the sake of the families that had been destroyed and for Sue. As if Bobby had read his mind and knew that Jack had been thinking about her, he asked,

"How is Sue doing anyways? Did you find out what's going on?" Before Jack had the chance to answer, Tara burst back into the boardroom.

"You have to come quickly. We have a lead. Howie called us – He got a phone call from Ben French. He doesn't know where he is, but he arranged the meeting. They're going to be at a small café in Georgetown in an hour." Jack and Bobby rushed out to get to work.


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N – Midterms are over YAY! I'm leaving to go home in the morning but I'm going to try and get at least one more chapter posted before I go (in between packing!). I'm surprised at all the reviews coming up about Mike. I decided to go back and re-read what I had wrote, and if you look at Chapter 20, I didn't see him to be calm or particularly indifferent. I know you don't really see him as depressed as Sue has become, but he is grieving for his brother and his family. He is just very worried about his sister, and the way she's reacting to everything. He did threaten Jack because both Mike and Sue, and the rest of their family has been going through hell, and Mike's little trip to Washington showed him that not only was Sue hiding what had happened from her friends, that there was also something going on between her and Jack, and the last thing Mike wants is for Jack to do something to hurt Sue, especially now when she's so worn down already (he obviously doesn't know Jack yet…). You also have to get a picture of Mike, which I guess I didn't really portray as well. He's a big, tougher guy, and doesn't show his emotions as openly as others do. But make no mistake, Mike is very distraught over what has happened, and he's going to be appearing more as the story continues… hope that clears things up! Sorry – this chappie might be a bit short too. I'm really, really tired and have a long drive tomorrow morning! _

**Chapter 28:**

Jack was in the car on the way to the café when he decided that he should call Sue and let her know what was happening, and that he would most likely be late. He heard her soft voice on the other end,

"Hello?" She answered.

"Sue – It's Jack." He replied.

"Hey Jack. What's going on?" Sue asked back.

"I'm going to probably be a bit late again tonight. Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine. Do you have a lead?" Jack didn't want to get her hopes up, but nor did he want to hide the fact that there was still a chance that they would soon catch the man who murdered her brother and his family.

"We're hoping that we do. Ben French is meeting up with Howie and Bobby at the sidewalk café – we'll see what happens." Jack decided to leave out the fact there had been another murder for now, especially over the phone. He would explain when he got home, seeing as though she would find out sooner or later.

"Call me afterwards?" She asked, and Jack answered without hesitation.

"Of course." They said their goodbyes and hung up, as Jack headed down the roads, nearing the café.

-----

"Bobby and Howie are going to go inside and meet Ben. Tara and Jack, you stay in the van – we have cameras up; the café doesn't look too busy so we might even get a bit of sound. Jack, you can't be seen since you were spotted last time at the restaurant with Sue. It would be too obvious." Jack nodded and agreed to stay with Tara in the van. Dimitrius continued. "Myles will be out back, in case he tries to make a run for it and I'm going to go get a latte and sit nearby. Is everyone ready?"

"Sure are mate. Looking forward to catching this creep and putting him away for good." Everyone agreed with Bobby. It was time Ben French paid for what he did.

-----

Dimitrius shot a meaningful glance at Bobby. Ben was already 15 minutes late and the agents were getting anxious.

"Maybe he chickened out?" Jack said from the van outside, to Dimitrius. He spoke back quietly into his wire.

"He just called not that long ago. He should be here. Maybe he's just caught in traffic." Dimitrius went quiet as he saw the teenage waitress look intently at Bobby and Howie, as she walked over to them, a note in hand.

"Excuse me sir." She said to the two men, who looked at her. "Is one of you Howie Fines?"

"I think we have something boys…" Dimitrius said, feeling slightly anxious.

"Yeah – that's me. Why?" Howie answered, as he reached forward and grabbed the note out of her hand that she was offering to him.

"Some man just called and told me to give you this message." She walked away and Bobby leaned forward, whispering quietly.

"What does it say?" Howie shrugged and unfolded the note, reading it out loud, "You thought you could catch me, but you weren't so smart. You FBI guys will never win, and now you're all going to pay the price for challenging me. See you in hell." Howie looked up quickly at Bobby.

All of the sudden, Myles yelled into his wire, which Jack, Tara and Dimitrius could all hear. "GET OUT OF THERE – IT'S A TRAP!" Dimitrius bolted out of his seat and yelled,

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" People started running for the door, scared as Bobby, Dimitrius and Howie followed behind everyone else, when suddenly a bomb exploded and the enormous blast sent them flying into the street, the sidewalk café engulfed in flames.

-----

Sue closed the door to her apartment after having walked Levi. She didn't want to go too long, because she was anxious for Jack's phone call about whether or not the caught Ben French. She sat down in the living room, still feeling slightly tired, and decided to turn on the TV.

She flicked channels until something caught her eye on the news. She read the lines at the bottom of the screen.

_There has been an explosion at the sidewalk café here in Washington D.C. about a half hour ago. So far, we have been unable to find the cause of the blast, or who may have been involved. From what we have heard, several FBI agents were in the café at the time, among with 7 other regular customers, and 2 employees. No word yet on how many are injured and how badly. Tune into the news at 6 for more details._

Sue sat in shock for a few moments, her stomach forming knots of fear. Her friends had been there, and now they maybe hurt. Jack might be hurt…or worse. She knew what she had to do. She grabbed her coat, purse and Levi's leash and ran out the door.


	29. Chapter 29

_A/N – Well, I'm home and I figured I wouldn't make you guys go crazy and wait until I got back to continue. I want to finish part 1 before next weekend – so keep posted and reviewing! _

**Chapter 29:**

Sue hastily parked her car at the end of the road, and started rushing towards the where the café was. As she drew nearer, she could see the chaos that had erupted. Ambulances, police, and fire trucks overwhelmed the street, busy trying to make sense of all the pandemonium. Sue could see a large section taped off, where news people and interested bystanders tried to get a better look. She also noticed the tired and frustrated officers try to keep everyone back.

Sue and Levi managed to fight their way to the front lines. She couldn't get a good view of everything, as the emergency crews seemed to have blocked off the scene as best as possible. The only thing see could see was the smoke rising from the café. She went over to one of the officers.

"Excuse me Sir." He interrupted her, quickly.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't know anything at this point. It's better just to go home and watch the news." Sue shook her head frustrated.

"No, I'm with the FBI and my team was in the café at the time. I must get past." The guard looked at her carefully. He didn't want to be mean, especially at see the distress the woman obviously was in.

"Do you have your credentials?" Sue shook her head and mentally kicked herself for not having though to bring her FBI identification.

"I don't. I saw what happened on the news, and rushed down here." She felt the tears of frustration and fear stinging her eyes. "Please – I need to see my friends. I need to make sure their okay." The guard shook his head, sadly, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you past." Sue felt the desperation rise in her chest. For all she knew, her friends could be seriously injured and she was helpless to do anything to do it.

-----

Lucy plopped down onto her hotel room bed. She had just spent the afternoon shopping, having one of the first days off since she had flown to Arizona for her conference. It was early evening, and she decided to flip on the news.

She sat in shock as the newscaster spoke.

"There has been a possible terrorist attack in Washington D.C. just about an hour ago. A small café was the target where apparently FBI agents were on location trying to catch the family serial killer that has been running rampant for weeks." Lucy's heart stopped. Her team was working that case. She immediately reached for her phone and tried the bullpen. No answer. Her next try was to Sue's blackberry. Lucy was relieved when she picked up, knowing that her best friend wasn't one of the victims.

"Sue? I just saw the news – what's going on?" She could hear Sue's desperate voice answer back.

"I don't know Luce!" She said frantically. "They won't let me past the police line. They won't tell me what's going on!" Lucy felt terrible, but knew there was nothing she could do from there.

"Sue. It's going to be okay. Keep trying and call me as soon as you know anything." Sue said her goodbyes and hung up. Lucy sat with her thoughts for a few moments before dialing another number.

"Hey mom. I have some bad news… I have to head back to Washington as soon as possible…" Far too many weird things had been happening back home since she had been gone. She had always known Sue to be very healthy, then to find out she was in the hospital. Then knowing Jack was staying with her, things had to be serious. Now, there was an explosion and her friends were possibly hurt. Lucy knew where she needed to be.

-----

Sue put away her blackberry and knew that she needed to find some way to get passed. Her mind kept thinking of her friends – Dimitrius, Tara, Myles, Bobby…Jack. They could be badly hurt or worse and she was helpless to see them. Suddenly she had an idea.

She bent down to Levi and whispered quietly in his ear,

"Levi. Go find Jack." The dog barked in understanding, as Levi bolted under the police tape and headed towards the scene of the crime. Two guards went shooting after him, as the other officer headed over to where Sue was standing. She took the opportunity to try and get in again.

"Please sir – that's my dog. Can I go get him? I'm deaf and he's my hearing dog." The guard looked at her pathetically; as the tears streamed down her face, but he knew how much trouble he would be in if he let her past, even though he didn't doubt her sincerity.

"Look. I'm very sorry, but you have to understand that I can't do that. Now maybe your dog will find one of your friends. I'll go check." He felt bad for her, as the tears of gratitude streamed down her face.

"Thank you." She whispered, and he tried to smile encouragingly. Sue watched him as he headed into the direction of where Levi went. Another guard kept a beady eye on her, obviously aware that she was anxious to get past the lines that were keeping her back.

-----

Sue watched fretfully for any signs of Levi, the police officer, or anyone of her friends. Suddenly, she saw someone she recognized looking anxiously around for someone. Jack was too far away, and she couldn't seem to catch his eye, no matter how desperately she was waving. She couldn't risk him giving up and thinking she wasn't there, so she decided to make a desperate move. She ducked under the police tape line, keeping her eyes focused on Jack and hurried towards him.

-----

Levi came up beside Jack, and started barking in Sue's direction. He turned to see her, as well as two officers, hurrying up behind her, pulling their guns.

-----

Sue felt the tears streaming down her face, as she saw Jack's face finally find hers, marked with cuts and bruises. She started moving faster, happy that no one was preventing her.

-----

Jack started to run as he heard the guards yelling at Sue to stop, pulling their guns. She obviously had no idea the danger she was in. He ran as fast as he could, signing and yelling stop as he went, both for Sue and for the men that were pointing their guns at her. Thankfully she stopped, and waited for Jack to get to her.

First thing he did when he got close was to pull her into his arms and held her tightly, glaring at the guards who slowly lowered their guns. Still keeping her close, he turned around, with Sue by his side to face the guards who were getting angry, flashing his badge quickly.

"She had no right to run. This might have been a terrorist attack." They tried to explain as Jack looked at them furiously.

"She is an FBI agent and is deaf! You had no right to threaten to shoot her! I talked to the other officer and you were all made aware that she was FBI, but you still wouldn't let her past."

"She didn't have identification. We couldn't let her past." Sue looked at Jack and said quietly.

"It's okay Jack. Just let it go." He continued to glare at the officers who backed off. The officer who had been kind to Sue, turned the corner and saw them, walking over.

"Thank you so much." Sue said quietly. He smiled kindly to her, nodding and walked back towards the other two officers. Jack turned as he saw him yelling at them. A few seconds later he turned back to look at Sue who was staring at the cuts on his face, her hands shaking again, her face pale.

"Come on, we need to get you to sit down and eat something." She didn't argue, only held onto him tightly, praying that he would never scare her like that again.


	30. Chapter 30

_A/N - Sorry for the delay, I've been having trouble uploading chapters!_

**Chapter 30:**

Jack and Sue sat down and quietly watched the chaos, people running around, CSI's examining and bagging the evidence. Sue spoke up quietly,

"Is everyone okay?" She had been holding onto Jack's hand tightly, not wanting to let it go. He didn't mind at all, and held it strongly back. Jack didn't know what to say. He responded quietly,

"I don't know. Tara and I were in the van; we only got a few scrapes and bruises. Bobby and Dimitrius…" Jack choked up a little bit, and Sue squeezed his hand even tighter, her face overwhelmed in grief and concern. "Bobby and D," Jack continued, "and Howie were all unconscious last I heard. They were taken to the hospital right after Levi found me. They say they'll be okay, but we don't know right now. I don't know what happened to Myles, but I've heard that he's fine."

Sue started to cry more in earnest, and Jack moved his chair over to beside her and pulled her close.

-----

Jack had been in pretty dangerous circumstances before. This time had been different. The moment he had heard Myles scream into the microphone that it was a trap, watching his friends rush out the door, then seeing the café be engulfed in flames, it changed him.

Jack had be blown to the side of the van, smashing into the various equipment, but trying to steady and shield Tara from getting any more hurt, as she screamed. What surprised Jack was that his thoughts immediately drifted to Sue. His heart hurt to think that he might never see her again.

After the confusion had worn off, he had quickly crawled over to Tara. She was awake, and mostly unharmed except for a large bleeding cut stretching across of face. Jack ripped a piece of fabric and got her to put pressure on the wound, before helping her up, and getting out of the van.

The scene before him made his stomach clench. Most of the customers and employees had escaped fast enough to only have a few injuries similar to Jack and Tara's. Their attention, however, was diverted to the paramedics crowded around 3 motionless bodies. They hurried over and their worst fears were confirmed.

One of the paramedics went over to Jack and Tara to keep them back.

"Are they okay?" Tara asked quietly. The paramedic nodded reassuringly.

"They're going to be fine, as far as we can tell. They all received minor concussions, which is why they are all still unconscious. We are going to transport them to the hospital as soon as possible. We should take you both as well." He nodded towards Tara. "You need that cut sutured. And are you alright sir?" Jack nodded and turned to Tara.

"You go to the hospital. I'm going to stay here and find out what I can, and I'll be there as soon as possible." Tara nodded, still slightly in shock, and allowed herself to be led away from the scene. Jack watched as his friends were loaded onto stretchers, and could help but feel the ache in his stomach.

Dimitrius had a family; if something happened to him, Jack would feel responsible. Bobby had Darcy. Jack wished it would have been him. He didn't have anyone he needed to care for. But then his thoughts strayed again to Sue. Jack started to feel selfish that he was alright, that he would see her again. Torn with his feelings, confused and distressed by the situation, Jack watched the ambulances containing his friends, zoom away.

Jack didn't know how long he sat there, before he heard a familiar bark. He turned around quickly, and saw Levi bounding towards him. Jack suddenly froze. He had told Sue that he had been here. Had she come? Was she hurt? His mind irrationally processed each possible situation. She at least had found out what had happened, and was probably sick with worry.

A police officer he didn't recognize made his way towards him. He didn't waste any time,

"I'm sorry sir, but do you a blonde lady, deaf, pretty… she's the owner of this dog and she's claiming to be FBI." Jack nodded anxiously.

"Where is she?"

"We couldn't let her past the police lines because she didn't have any identification, especially since this is a possible terrorist attack. She's been trying everything to get past." He pointed in the direction of where he came. Jack thanked him and quickly hurried over, aching to just see her and hold her.

He headed over and looked around in the crowds, wishing he had gotten more information from the officer. He turned suddenly as he heard two guards yelling for someone to stop. His heart jumped into his throat, as he saw Sue hurrying towards him, unaware of the men pointing their guns at her. Seconds later, after the men had backed off, Jack held her tightly in her arms, as she cried, and it was then Jack knew that he couldn't live without her anymore.

-----

Jack and Sue had rushed to the hospital to hear what had happened with D, Howie and Bobby. They were surprised to see Myles with his head in his hands, waiting in the waiting room. He looked up as he heard them hurrying over.

"What's happening?" Jack asked quickly, making Sue sit down, and then taking the seat next to her.

"Tara is just getting stitches; she should be out any moment. Donna arrived about 10 minutes ago. She came back out and told me Dimitrius is awake. He's bruised and cut, and has a concussion but should be able to go home tonight."

"Bobby and Howie?" Sue whispered. Myles took a deep breath, as Jack squeezed Sue's hand even tighter.

"Howie's still unconscious but from what they can tell, it's only a concussion. Bobby's in surgery"

"The paramedics said he would be fine." Jack protested.

"They did an MRI and found he had some bleeding in his brain." Sue gasped, and looked at Jack's devastated face. Silence followed until Sue spoke up again.

"What happened Myles?"

"We were all suspicious when after 15 minutes Ben French hadn't arrived. I looked around and saw a man standing not too far away from me, though he hadn't noticed I was there. After a few moments I realized it was French. I heard Dimitrius saying what the note had said, as he was pulling out a cell phone, and started running. Next thing I knew, the café went up in flames." Myles ended sadly. Sue choked back a sob, and Jack put his arm around her shoulders. Sue whispered quietly,

"He got away?" Jack looked at Sue realizing how devastating this was for her, considering this was the man who had murdered her brother.

"No." Myles said, as Jack suddenly look up at him. Sue looked at him surprised. "I stopped him. He's in custody now." Jack turned to look at Sue, and saw the small amount of relief in her eyes, though it was still masked with concern for Bobby.

-----

An hour past and Jack shifted uncomfortably in the hospital chair. Myles had taken to pacing again. Tara sat dazed, her focus barely shifting, after she had been released, her cheek looking red and sore. Jack still had his arm tightly around Sue, whose head was resting on his shoulder. She was sleeping lightly, after the exhaustion of all the events in the last few hours, but Jack knew they all had a long wait ahead.


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N – I'm glad you all like what's going on! Keep posted, I'm trying to update as much as I can!_

**Chapter 31**:

Jack saw the doctor heading towards them. Sue was still leaning against him, her legs curled up on the seat beside her, passed out from exhaustion, and he didn't want to wake her up, but knew that Sue wouldn't want to miss the news about Bobby. He turned to face her, and gently tried to wake her up. Her eyes opened and it took her a moment to remember where she was, but quickly understood as Jack squeezed her hand and nodded towards the doctor. They all stood up and crowded around.

"I'm Dr. Mackay. Your friend Bobby Manning is out of surgery and in recovery." The doctor started.

"Is he going to be alright?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Mr. Manning suffered from bleeding in his brain, from his concussion. It doesn't happen often, but if the head trauma is severe enough, it does happen. We expect a full recovery, but will know more when he wakes up." Tara spoke up, her cheek still red and swollen,

"Can we see him?"

"You can, but only one person is aloud in at a time."

"What about Howie?" Sue asked. The doctor answered, looking at her intently,

"He should be released. He only has a mild concussion." He kept watching her as she turned to look at Tara. Sue knew how upset she was about Bobby. The doctor looked at Jack and nodded in Sue's direction,

"Is she going to need a doctor?" Jack shook his head, and watched her, as she turned back to look at him. The doctor directed them to where Bobby's room was, and excused himself. They let Tara have the first 15 minutes, and Myles decided to head over and see how D was doing before he was released. Jack and Sue took a seat outside of the room.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked concernedly.

"Fine." She answered and looked away. Jack knew was she upset but he could tell something was bothering her.

-----

Tara sat down next to Bobby's bed, taking his hand, trying to ignore the machines beeping around them. His head was wrapped in gauze, and he had cuts and bruises all over his face, like Jack and Dimitrius had.

As Tara sat there, she didn't know what to say. She had never seen Bobby look so weak and vulnerable. She could feel the sting in her cheek, as the local anesthetic began to wear off. She figured the least she could do was tell Bobby the good news and not treat him any differently,

"We caught French. Well, Myles did. You have to wake up soon so you can keep him in line before we all go crazy with him boasting. Actually, he hasn't been too bad. Everyone's really worried about you, especially me. You know I broke things off with Stanley…" Tara stopped as she saw Bobby's head turn slightly, and eyes begin to flutter open. She heard his voice whisper,

"Good to hear. I like Stanley, but you could do better." She felt him squeeze her hand tightly.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, thrilled that he was awake and seemingly okay.

"My head hurts, but otherwise happy to see your beautiful face." Tara couldn't help but smile.

-----

Myles strode into Dimitrius' room, as both he and Donna turned to look at him.

"How are you feeling?" Myles asked, pulling up a chair.

"Bad headache, but otherwise fine – the doctor said I can go home as soon as he comes back with the papers. How is everyone else?"

"Everyone is doing okay. Jack is fine, Tara has stitches and will probably be sore for a bit, Howie has a bad concussion but should be able to go home in the next few days."

"Bobby?" D asked, already concerned.

"He just got out of surgery. Tara's with him right now. The doctors said they'll know more when he wakes up," explained Myles. The doctor came in and said D could go home, as long as he took it easy for the next few days. Donna decided to go get the car, as Myles agreed to escort D to the doors.

-----

A few minutes had past and Jack and Sue had both been lost in their own thoughts. Jack knew something was bugging her, and he wanted to keep up the expectation that she could confide in him. If anything, she should've felt relieved that they had finally caught Ben French. He touched her shoulder gently, and she turned to look at him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He could see her eyes filling up with tears. She shook her head.

"Can we talk about it at home?" She asked quietly. Jack nodded, understanding that she wanted privacy. She went to say something, but closed her mouth again, deciding not too.

"What?" Jack asked kindly.

"Are you sure we caught him?" Jack gave her a small reassuring smile, squeezing her hand.

"I promise." She gave him a small smile back, before standing up quickly, as Tara made her way into the hall.

-----

"He's awake!" She said happily, as the doctor and a nurse went through the door she had just exited.

"How is he?" Sue asked quickly.

"He's tired and it looks like his head really must hurt, but I think he's going to be fine. He's thrilled we caught French."

They chit-chatted for a few moments until the doctor came in, saying that Sue and Jack could both visit him now, and informing them that in a few days, Bobby would be good as new. Tara decided to go find Myles and see Dimitrius, as to let Sue and Jack have some time alone with their friend.

They walked in quietly, and saw Bobby half sitting up, his eyes closed with what looked like a white turban on his head. Jack pulled over another chair, and let Sue sit down closest to the bed, making it easier on her tired looking eyes to read his lips.

"How are you feeling?" Jack asked. Bobby smiled.

"It would take more than a bomb to stop me!" Sue turned and gave Jack a small grin, though he noticed it didn't reach her eyes. They talked for a bit, before deciding to let Bobby rest, and take Sue home to do the same.


	32. Chapter 32

_A/N – You're right Sharon! I messed it up because I wrote the chapter at two different times, but I'll be sure to fix it in this chapter, since it's a small error. Thanks for pointing it out!_

**Chapter 32:**

Myles ran into Sue and Jack as they were leaving Bobby's hospital room. Tara had just gone in again to say goodnight and goodbye.

"Dimitrius is gone home with Donna. He claims he'll be into work tomorrow, but I'm sure Donna will decide once morning comes. I stopped by in Howie's room on the way to see D." Jack looked at him surprised, as did Sue.

"Seriously?" Myles shrugged.

"He got hurt too. No reason why he should be ignored; after all he led us to Ben French."

"Is he being released today? Doctor said he was fine earlier." Sue asked.

"Actually, they want to keep him overnight now. They think the concussion might have been more serious than originally thought. He's been getting dizzy, so they just want to keep an eye on him. I told D when I saw him afterwards, and about how everyone else is doing. How is Bobby by the way?"

"He's awake, and the doctor said he'll be released in a few days. I'm going to take Sue home. I guess its going to be you and me interrogating French tomorrow then." Jack turned and looked at Sue and knew exactly what she was thinking. Myles decided to quickly pop in and see Bobby, as Sue and Jack made their way out of the hospital.

-----

The trip home had been quiet, and Jack had figured Sue was just as busy thinking about what had happened that day. When he parked and looked over at her, he smiled to himself, watching her breathe in and out slowly, fast asleep. He closed and locked his door and moved over to the passenger side, letting Levi out, before opening Sue's door. The blast of cold air woke her up, and her eyes quickly focused.

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"Home. Come on, let's get you upstairs and put you to bed." She nodded and slowly walked to her place, Jack with his arm around her.

Once they had locked up the door, and Sue had changed into her pajamas, and settled back on the couch. She stared off into the distance, her mind desperately trying to make sense of her life. Jack sat down next to her and handed her a cup of tea.

"Thank you" She signed. Jack could still tell something was really bothering her.

"You want to talk about it? Or wait until morning? We're all taking the morning off." Jack suggested.

"Can I watch?" She asked quietly. Jack sighed. He knew he had promised her, but now wished he hadn't, since he knew he wouldn't be able to stay with her.

"I have to be in the integration room. I don't want you watching alone. Maybe Tara can stay with you?" He said. Sue nodded in agreement. "We'll figure it out tomorrow." Sue nodded again, and looked away as her eyes flooded with tears. Jack's heart broke and he wished he knew what was wrong. He didn't want to push, so instead he just wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I'm so sorry Jack." She said quietly. He turned so she could see his face. He looked deeply into her tear filled eyes, frowning.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything." Jack couldn't think of what she did. Sue reach over and gently touched one of the cuts above his eye. She quickly withdrew her hand again, after realizing what she had done, avoiding his eyes.

"It's my fault this happened." She tried to hold back the sobs, but barely succeeded. Jack was confused.

"It's not your fault! There's nothing you could have done! I'm just thankful you weren't there. You and I could've been in the café too, reading lips like we always do; I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you."

"If I would have told you sooner about my brother…" Sue started.

"Remember when we first met?" Jack said, Sue gave him a small smile through her teary eyes.

"And I yelled at you, caused all sorts of problems with your team and then got you shot?"

"It was the best thing that ever happened to me Sue." Jack said quietly, his cheeks reddening. "Not everything is your fault – good or bad. Everyone's fine, we caught Ben French, and now we can all move on with our lives. Please don't blame yourself."

"Jack – you don't have to be so nice to me. I don't deserve..." Jack interrupted her. He hated when she talked like that. He decided to make a rash decision, when he leaned forward and kissed her. She didn't pull back, and it wasn't long, but Jack felt his heart jump in his chest, just like the time he had kissed her undercover; only this time she would know it was really want he wanted.

Sue looked at Jack for a few moments. She was still stunned; she had not expected him to kiss her. Jack was watching her, trying to gauge her reaction. She bit her lip, and reached for his hand, just wanting to feel his strength again..

"But why does God let things like this happen? She asked quietly.

"I don't know Sue, but I know He made you who you are – strong, confident, beautiful. He knew you could make it through this, and you will. Just think of how much He has planned for you, and how He's already used you in so many ways. You've touched all our lives, especially mine. I just wish I would've done something sooner, I should've said something."

"You started to, when I almost left." Sue replied.

"But I didn't do anything about it. When the bomb went off, I found myself wishing that I could see you one more time. I'm tired of seeing you everyday but not being able to be more to you than just a friend. I'm tired of pretending when everyone makes jokes about us, that to me it's not really the truth. I know this is going to be a rough patch, but I will do anything to help you get through it."

Sue was touched at what Jack was saying and could see how sincere he was.

"I'm tired of pretending too Jack. Pretending like everything was fine when someone from your past would show up or something would almost happen and I would be so scared, and all I ever wanted was you to tell me it's alright." Jack smiled. It made his heart leap for joy to hear her say things like that. He could tell she was getting very tired, after the day had worn on her, and Jack was feeling the soreness and fatigue as each moment past.

"We should go to bed. Sleep in as long as you want; get a good sleep and things will be better in the morning." Sue agreed, feeling quite sleepy, but also better after having talked to Jack. They got up, turned off the lights and stopped in front of Sue's bedroom door. Sue leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips, before just moving into his arms, willing just to be held. They stood like that for a few moments, Sue feeling so comforted just to be held by Jack. When they finally moved apart, Jack kissed her on the cheek, and said quietly,

"Goodnight Sue." She gave him a small, sad smile back.

"Night Jack." Sue moved reluctantly into her bedroom, and closed the door. She moved towards her bed feeling as though things we're finally going to get better.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

Jack turned over and looked at the alarm clock, which blinked 10am. He shot up quickly, surprised at how late he had slept, which was not at all like him. He got up and looked in the mirror. He looked a lot worse than he had yesterday. The cuts on his face were red and irritated and his bruises looked more purple and yellow in the morning light. Though the sight reminded him of the previous day's events, and all of the trauma that had happened in the last few weeks, Jack couldn't help but smile, thinking about the moments Sue and him had shared the night before, and how it felt just to hold her in his arms.

He quickly got dressed and headed into the living room, surprised to see Sue fast asleep on the couch, Levi cuddled next to her like a warm fuzzy blanket. Levi's head perked up at the sound of him walking into the room. Jack quickly tried to settle him, as to not wake Sue up. He reached over and grabbed an afghan, covering up Sue's bare arms. He rested his hand on her soft skin, feeling her warmth and soaking up her innocent beauty.

He popped some frozen waffles into the toaster oven, and attempted to start brewing some coffee for when Sue woke up. It didn't take long, as she walked into the kitchen sleepily, smiling to see Jack reading the paper, munching on waffles and drinking his coffee. She strangely didn't feel awkward at all, grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting cross-legged on the chair next to him. Jack folded the paper, and smile at her, loving her messy hair and pajamas.

"Sleep well?" Jack asked. She shrugged.

"I woke up in the night and couldn't sleep. Maybe I should just replace my bed with a couch." She reached her hand over, like she had the night before, touching his face and looking closely at the biggest cut he had, near his temple, which was nicely bruised and red. This time she didn't quickly move her hand back. "You should get that checked out by a doctor. You should at least get some ointment to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"What on earth would I do without you?" Sue rolled her eyes at him. "We can stop at a clinic on the way into work. Now it's my turn to take care of you." Jack grinned, and kept trying to keep the mood light. It was the most cheerful conversation they had had in weeks.

"I like the sound of that." Sue swatted him playfully on the arm, as he pretended like it hurt and pulled back. Her face slowly turned more serious, and Jack knew what was coming. He decided to say something first; "Are you sure you're going to be okay this afternoon?" She knew that Jack had this instinctive way of reading her mind before she ever said anything.

"I don't know, but I think that maybe seeing him will help me be able to put things behind me. You know, see that he's going away for good." Jack completely understood her reasoning, but had many other concerns too.

"There might be some things that come up." Sue got up from the table, and started clearing the table. Jack did the same. "I wish I could be there with you." He said quietly. Sue stopped what she was doing and moved closer to Jack.

"I wish you could too, but you need to do this. Not just for me, but for our team and for the families that need closure, and for the ones you've now protected." Sue reached for his arm.

"Someone has to be with you – the doctor doesn't think you should even be back at work yet. And if you need me at all, you let me know. Promise?" She nodded, and took a hesitant step closer, putting her hand on his cheek, small tears filling her eyes as she looked at all the bruises and cuts. Jack put his hand over hers. Sue kissed him, before stepping back.

"I really should get ready if we want to get to the doctors before hand, and we should stop in and see Bobby and Howie too." Sue left, as Jack finished up straightening the kitchen, wondering how things were going to go today and between him and Sue in the future.

-----

"Tara, I need a favor." Jack said in the hallway, as he was heading back into the bullpen. Despite the gash across her cheek that was neatly stitched together, she looked fine and happy.

"Of course, what's up?"

"Sue wants to watch the interrogation this afternoon. I want someone watching with her." Tara looked at him quizzically.

"Sure. Is everything alright? Did you figure out what was going on?" Jack didn't want to lie, and although he understood Sue's reasons for keeping things quiet, he also knew that their friends might be a little hurt that she had never said anything. Now that they had caught Ben French, Jack knew it was only a matter of time before she would tell them anyways, since the case was now over.

"She's okay, but you know how much stress she's been under lately, with everything, and she's not even supposed to be at work yet. I just don't want something to happen, or all of this to get to much, and no one to be there." Tara nodded understandingly, though she felt like she was missing something.

-----

"We caught you red-handed blowing up the café. That's at least attempted murder of 12 people, including FBI agents. You'll never get out of prison, and if you're willing to talk about the family murders, then we might consider life without parole, instead of the death penalty. Now if we link you to any of those murders, you're going down. We know it was you, and I don't think it will take long for us to get you on one or all of those murders." Jack said, coldly. Ben French smugly stared back, a look sending chills up Sue's spine as she watched from the other side of the glass.

"I'm not ashamed of what I've done. My only regret is that I won't be able to continue my work, my purpose." Ben replied, a glitter of insanity in his eye.

"What purpose is that?" Myles asked, disgusted.

"To destroy the families that are seemingly happy, but really just hide what's really going on. I hate fakeness." French replied with a small grin. Jack quickly glanced at the one way mirror, knowing that Sue was just behind, and that this wasn't going to be easy on everyone. He turned back to look at the evil man sitting next to him.

"I want details, and every one of the families you targeted and why." Jack said, as Ben just grinned at him.

"No problem. I remember every single one. Let's start at the beginning, in California."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34:**

Tara and Sue stood listening for a good hour, while Ben made his way through his first victims. It made Sue feel like she was going to be sick, but knew that she needed to tough it out if she wanted to hear what happened to her brother and his family. As hard as it was going to be, she needed to know.

Ben had just gotten to the point where he had moved to the northern United States from Arizona, and Jack decided to take a quick break. So far, he had admitted to 14 murders in the last 6 years, and now many cases would be solved, and families could heal. He was feeling ill at all the information and he could hardly imagine how Sue was taking it all.

He walked into the room, and saw both Tara and Sue looking sick with what they had heard, and both very drained. Neither of them talked, but both had solemn looks on their faces. Myles came in right behind Jack.

"This guy is sick." Myles said. The girls nodded in agreement. "I hope he realizes he's never gone to get out."

"We should get a psych exam on him as soon as possible. He can't be right in the head to do all this, and then actually admit it." Tara answered too. Jack noticed Sue's lack of involvement in the conversation, knowing that this must be ten times worse for her.

"Could I… talk to Sue for a second alone?" He asked quietly. Tara and Myles didn't seem surprised, and left the room. Sue was still looking through the mirror into the interrogation room, as if the man who had destroyed her family was still sitting, only feet away.

"How can someone become that sick?" She said quietly, still staring through the glass. Jack moved closer and she turned to look at him.

"I'm just surprised he's confessing." Sue nodded.

"They always do when they get caught, the serial killers. Simon did." Jack's back tensed up. Sue hadn't mentioned him since she had gone to the AUSA to testify against him. He had always wondered the effect it had had on her. He knew it still gave him nightmares, seeing the man crouched over her, her screams and cries, the look on her face after he had shot him. Jack woke out of his reverie and asked,

"How are you doing?"

"O-K" she signed back. "You?" He shrugged.

"I would be better if I could be in here with you, especially for the next part."

"I would be too." Sue said, looking wistfully into his dark, sad eyes. There was a knock at the door. Levi jumped up on Sue, and Jack said,

"Come in." Myles poked his head in the door.

"We should get this over with." Jack nodded, and turned back to Sue, as he heard the door click shut again.

"I'm really proud of you. You're doing great, but please – if you can't handle it, walk away. Don't let him destroy you too." Jack leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. They broke off, and Tara walked in. Sue whispered before Tara came over,

"I love you." Jack leaned over and kissed her on the cheek again.

"I love you too." He mouthed, giving Tara a small supportive smile on the way out. Tara went next to her friend again, and touched her on the shoulder.

"Ready?" Sue nodded.

"Ready."

-----

Jack's stomach clenched as the time had finally arrived and Ben had moved on to his two West Virginia murders. He was gripping his coffee mug firmly, wishing he could see through the one way mirror, and make sure Sue was alright. Myles gave him a quizzical look but Jack motioned for him to continue.

"You said there were two murders in West Virginia. What about the second?"

"One of my finest moments – I met this man named Ben, and his wife Grace at a church meeting. I figured of all places, a church would be a great place to meet people." Sue felt like she wanted to throw up. Going to a church to find people to kill. How could God let things like that happen?

"They were very nice to me, when I told them I was new to the neighborhood." Ben grinned malevolently. "I saw them in the parking lot afterwards, fighting. The kids were crying and I knew immediately it was all an act. I was going to put those children out of their suffering. I made my move that evening. I hid in their basement for hours – Ben had left the door open, when he had taken out the trash. I knew he had to be silenced first. Then I got Grace, so she wouldn't be able to protect the kids. Last but not least, I saved those children."

Myles shot a look at Jack, who was quite pale, and gripping the coffee mug so tightly, his knuckles were white. They had both been disgusted with the previous stories, but for some reason, Myles was surprised that Jack had taken this one almost personally. He had done it the same way, done the same things, and Myles didn't understand what was really going on, but decided to continue on.

"What about the ones in Washington." Ben continued to explain what he had done. Jack started to tune him out more and more. He was too busy with his own thoughts, and was drained after hearing the same stories over and over again. The last one had really woken him up. All the things Sue had told him became more and more real, and he just wanted nothing other than to strangle the man sitting only a little bit away.

Ben had gotten to explain the last murder, all of which had been recorded. He sat there smugly, as if none of it had matter, as if he had done nothing wrong. The way he had talked about saving the children would have made anyone's skin crawl. Jack tried to pull himself together. They were almost finished, and he just wanted to see Sue.

"What about Jaden Colson's fingerprints. We know he died years ago. We also found his brother's fingerprints as well and we know you planted them. Why?"

"He doesn't exist anymore. He was the one who made purpose in my life, gave me a reason to go on and accomplish what I was meant to do. Avenge him the same way; his family had appeared happy, but really, in truth, his life had been a secret hell."

"How did you meet Jaden Colson?" For the first time, Ben French actually frowned.

"I was Jaden Colson." Myles turned to look at Jack, both surprised.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Tara had rushed out of the observing room, the moment Ben French had claimed to be Jaden Colson. Sue knew exactly where she was going – to confirm the connection of the fingerprints from the crime scene to the ones they had taken only a few hours prior that had yet to be processed. Sue listened in as Ben explained his story.

"I was gifted with an incredible memory – I can remember people's faces, numbers, facts, every family I killed – what their house looked like, what they wore. I remember every time in my childhood the faces of the people who hurt me. I was never good enough. My parents abused us. Everyone thought we were this perfect family, but what they didn't know was what went on behind closed doors. It was forbidden for us to say anything, and we had all grown up with the realization that this was normal. We were driving in the country one day, coming back from my aunt's house when my parents were fighting. My dad reached over and slapped my mom, but it was icy and he lost control of the van. All I remember is crawling out of the van as it went on fire. I guess everyone just figured I had died in the blast, and I was glad. I changed my name, started a new life."

"I'm sorry you went through that," Myles said, "but that doesn't excuse murdering families, especially innocent children." Ben leaned forward, looking more serious that he had the entire time.

"I did not want those children to go through what I went through." Jack still shook his head in disgust. Just the thought of someone killing children, no matter what their circumstances, made him sick. They called the guard in to take Ben away. Jack and Myles followed him into the hall.

Just as Ben was passing by, Sue walked out of the other room, and froze in her steps. It was one thing to see him through a pane of glass; it was another to have him only inches away, the hands that had murdered her family near enough to touch her. He looked at her and frowned, stopping in his tracks.

"I know you." He said. Jack started to move forward, closer to Sue, who was pale and not moving. It looked like Ben was thinking, going through his memory of where he had seen his face. He obviously had found it as a smile crept up on his cruel lips. "Yes, now I remember." He took a step closer and Sue quickly flinched back, hitting the wall behind her, obviously terrified. Jack took this opportunity to lunch forward, willing his hands to twist around his neck, if it hadn't been for Myles, and soon Sue stopping him.

"Take him away!" Myles said loudly, as the guards led him down the hall, Ben still grinning at the reaction he got. Sue said quietly to Jack, who was still fuming,

"He's not worth it." Myles turned around to see the two of them looking at each other, as if they were talking in some language only they knew. But he was confused, and worried.

"What's going on here?" He said, his look demanding an answer. "Do you know him?" Jack shot Sue a look, and she knew that he wanted her to spill. She hesitated. Myles continued, "What is going on? You disappear; you come back and end up in the hospital twice and now you know the man we've been hunting for weeks? You've got to tell us what is wrong!"

"I don't know him, but he knows me." Sue said quietly. Myles looked at her, and she avoided his gaze. She didn't feel ready to talk about it yet, not after what she had just heard the last few hours. Before she could say anymore anyways, Tara came hurrying back,

"I just confirmed with the lab – his prints match Jaden Colson's. Ben will have a psych exam tomorrow. Other than that, we all just need to file our reports and this case is over. Myles – you should call Agent Harper and let him know personally that we caught him and he confessed. I'm sure the Ohio office will be just as happy as we are." Myles nodded, and followed Tara back to the bullpen, glancing back at Sue and Jack, as if telling them he wasn't going to just let this go.

"You've got to tell them." Jack said quietly. Sue responded in a voice barely higher than a whisper,

"I will, but I don't think I can do it today." Jack nodded in understanding. "Soon." She said, trying to let him know that she was going to do it, but she just couldn't find the strength.

"We're you in there alone?" He asked, after realizing that Tara had left the moment they had found out about French actually being Jaden Colson. Sue nodded,

"But only for awhile. I was okay. I'm glad I did this, as hard as it was to read." Jack looked at her pale face, and knew that she needed to go home and rest. They walked back to the bullpen, where there were cheers all around. Tara noticed how Myles, Jack or Sue didn't seem to join in. Once Jack had said that he was bringing Sue home to rest, and they had left, she approached Myles.

"What's going on?" Myles sighed.

"That's what I would like to know. Ben French knows Sue. I think this has to do with why she left, but it seems that Jack knows what's going on now too."

"Well that's good, but why has it been a big secret from all of us?" Myles shrugged,

"I don't know, but if it involves a convicted serial killer, I'm sure it was a pretty good reason. Let's just hope we find out soon too."

-----

Lucy sat at the bus station, waiting for her next bus. She had tried to get a flight, but had no luck, especially on the busy weekend with no notice. She was leaving her conference early but knew that something was wrong back home, and she needed to be there. It was almost midnight and Lucy knew it was going to be a long trip back, with only her thoughts to entertain her, but was grateful she would arrive by late morning and finally figure out what was going on.


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N – I'm loving this whole, getting a lot of time to write… maybe I should just quit university (joking, joking…) I wanted to post yesterday, but I got stuck with this horrible flu/cold. Not fun! And by the way, this is still part 1 – part 2 will be posted as another story, like what I did with undeniable. I'm hoping to have part 1 done soon, it just took me a lot longer than I anticipated :) _

**Chapter 36:**

Sue had convinced Jack that she needed to go into work the next morning. They had barely talked about what had happened the day before. Jack wasn't too sure if Sue was avoiding the subject, or still trying to cope with the information, or both. Either way, he knew that they had grown close enough that she would talk to him when she was ready.

Sue was in the shower, when Jack heard the phone ring. He quickly grabbed it, expecting it to be Myles or Tara.

"Hello?" He answered. He was surprised when he heard another voice on the line, one he had not expected.

"Jack?" The voice answered back. "This is Michael Thomas. How are you?"

"I'm okay, and yourself?"

"Fine. How's Sue?" Mike asked. Jack noticed how worried his voice sounded.

"She's doing alright. Mike – she told me what had happened, and I'm very sorry for your loss." There was silence for a few seconds.

"Thanks Jack. Everyone here is so worried about Sue. None of our lives will ever be the same, but at least we've had each other to get through this; we were all surprised when Sue just said she was going to go back to Washington, the day after the funeral. Has she told anyone else?"

"Not yet."

"The reason I'm calling is we got a phone call early this morning from the agent out in West Virginia who was taking care of Ben and Gracie's case. He said you guys had caught the man who had killed them." Mike explained, his voice sounding hopeful.

"We did. He's in custody and is going to be charged with the murders of 37 people. He'll never get out of jail alive." Jack answered, happy to give this family the hope and closure they needed.

"Thank God."

"I'm doing everything I can for Sue here, but if there's anything else I can do, please let me know." Sue walked into the living room in her housecoat, her hair wrapped in a towel. She frowned and looked at Jack, who mouthed 'Mike'. "Mike – Sue's here and she wants to talk to you. No problem, anytime." Sue picked up her phone and started talking with Mike, as Jack went back to finish getting ready. They wanted to stop by and see Bobby again.

Howie had already been released, and from what they had heard, was recounting tales of stopping the bomb single-handedly and saving millions of lives. Bobby was improving by leaps and bounds and was expected to be released any day, as long as he stayed off the field for 2 weeks until his head completely healed.

Jack walked back out into the living room, to see Sue, sitting deep in thought on the couch. He sat down next to her and she turned to look at him. He noticed the bags under her eyes, and knew that her sleep had not been good.

"Nightmares?" He asked, upon intuition. She nodded.

"They'll go away, I'm sure. I talked to Mike."

"He sounds like he's doing okay."

"Mike is doing okay. Sarah, his wife, is wonderful, and I know it's been tough for the both of them, but he does sound like he's getting back to normal. He wanted to call and see how I'm doing and to tell me something."

"What's wrong?" Jack asked immediately, knowing that look.

"My mom's not doing very well apparently. They're all relieved that we caught him, but she's been having troubles getting over what happened." She didn't say anything more, and Jack wasn't too sure what to say. He couldn't imagine what it must be like for Sue's parents, to lose a child and his family – their grandkids, their daughter-in-law. After a few minutes, Sue glanced at the clock, standing up.

"We should get going if we want to see Bobby before work." Jack got up next to her, and took her hand.

"Are you sure you want to go in today?"

"We all need to get these reports done and you did say that I could go back to work once this case was over." Jack gave her a look, and she just gave him a small smile. "It feels like years ago, that weekend we went ice skating, and then took that really long walk in the park. How can so many things happen in less than 2 weeks?" Jack was reluctant to bring up the subject again, but he knew that this was his chance, and she needed to be prepared if she was going to go into work today.

"When are you going to tell the team? Myles is already suspicious – if we're doing reports, one of them could easily stumble across the names and put two and two together. I know everything's still fresh, but now that the case is over, you can let them help you get through this too."

"I know – I'm going to say something if we get a moment today. Will you help me?" She asked honestly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to get through everything on her own.

"Of course," Jack answered.

-----

"Bobby! Dimitrius! You shouldn't be here!" Tara said, surprised, hurrying over and giving them both a small hug. Sue and Jack came in closely behind.

"Sue and Jack came to visit just as I was being released. Figured I would come in and get to work on that report for a few hours. Doc said I was fine." Bobby explained.

"And I actually convinced Donna that I was good to go. It was better than me moping around the house all day." Dimitrius said with a smile, looking much better. "How was the interrogation of Ben French?" He asked to Myles and Jack. Myles responded,

"He admitted to all of the murders. He had a psych exam done this morning; we're still waiting for the results. They're holding a press conference in about an hour. They want Jack and I to be there." Myles looked at Jack, who nodded.

Everyone slowly started to filter back to their desks, getting to work on the loads of paperwork they needed to get done. Myles shot Jack a look, before turning to look at Sue. When he looked back at Jack, Jack shook his head, trying to tell Myles that now wasn't the right time. He went back to his desk, and started to file through his work.

Jack had a clear view of Sue from his desk, which was something he had always loved to have. He watched her as she went through the files she had been given to process, frowning at the information, before typing at her computer. Jack turned back to his work, and noticed he had been given the cases from Ohio and West Virginia. He knew this would buy some time for Sue, seeing as if anyone else had gotten the Thomas murder, they would have easily made the connection. Still, it was hard for Jack, to look through the papers, and worst of all the pictures.

An hour past quickly, as everyone sat silently, working. Myles got a phone call saying that they were ready for them. Jack figured just him and Myles would go, but was surprised when everyone else got up to go with them.

"What?" Bobby said with a grin at Jack's confused face, "You think you're going to get all the credit? We just want to come and watch." Jack nodded, and looked at Sue, who made her way up. Jack gave her a small smile, which she returned, as they walked together down the halls to the press conference.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37:**

Lucy was thrilled to be back in DC, especially after the incredibly long bus ride from Arizona. She decided to take a cab first, wondering if Sue was still at home. She noticed that no one was home, as she walked through the apartment, seeing a few of Jack's things around the apartment, making her smile. She hoped that Jack having stayed at the apartment with Sue might have opened both their eyes to the connection between them.

As Lucy went back into the living room, she noticed a few photo albums out that she knew had been put away. Flipping threw them, she realized they were Sue's family pictures from a few years ago. After putting them back again, she noticed a message on the machine and played it. It was Sue's mom,

_Hello Sue. It's your mother. I wanted to make sure you are doing alright. Mike said he had called you and I wanted to tell you that I am fine and you don't need to worry yourself about me. I heard the news about the case, and I hope you stayed off it. Thank your friends from all of us for putting that horrible man away. Call me sometime, and let me know how you're doing. I love you. _

Lucy was confused, because the message implied that more had happened than just Sue's trip to the hospital. Lucy grabbed her things and headed out the door to the bullpen, anxious to figure out what was going on.

-----

Sue listened half-heartedly as the media liaison talked about the case, and how Jaden Colson, aka Ben French had admitted to the 37 murders, and has accepted life in prison without the possibility of parole. Jack was upfront next to Myles and was barely listening as well. His eyes were locked on Sue, who was a bit off to the side behind a whole bunch of news reporters. He could tell she wasn't really listening, and he was trying to think of what he could do to help make things easier for her, to help her heal faster. Jack missed her, and as much as he understood the turmoil she was going through, he wished he could see her smile again, the one that lit up her eyes and melted his heart.

-----

Just as the press conference was ending, the man standing beside her tapped her on her shoulder, Sue immediately recognized him.

"Sue Thomas?" He said, shaking her hand. She gave him a small smile back.

"Hello Agent MacDougall. How are you?"

"Grateful that this case is over. I bet your family is relieved as well, after the loss of your brother and his family. Again, I am sorry for your loss." Sue thanked him. The agent looked at her carefully. "I hope you weren't working this case?"

"My team was, but I pulled myself off." He looked at her for a few moments, when suddenly a man on the other side of her tapped her on the shoulder, looking keenly at her name tag.

"Miss. Thomas?" Sue nodded, wondering if she knew him, but couldn't recollect anything. He continued in a loud, "My name is Kyle Baker. I work for the Times West Virginian. You were related to one of the victims? As an FBI agent, with your team working the case, I would love to get your perspective." Sue looked around panicked, as more people turned around to look at her.

-----

The conference had ended and Jack was glad. He saw Sue turn to a man beside her and start talking. With every intention to go see how she was, Jack hurried off the podium in her direction, but turned around quickly when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Lucy?" He said surprised. "What are you doing here?" The rest of the team had noticed her as well, and started to make their way over, greeting her. Once they had settled, she explained,

"I had to come – too many weird things were happening. I heard about the bombing, then Sue collapsing. I needed to come home. I was at the apartment Jack and there was a weird message on our answering machine from Sue's mom. What's going on?" Everyone stared at him, knowing that he was the only person Sue had confided in, although all of them had different expectations of the true severity of the situation.

"I think Sue needs to tell you." He said quietly, looking over to where she was, when suddenly a whole bunch of people started to crowd around her, her face looking panicked. He started to go over there, as he heard the questions directed to her,

"Miss Thomas – is it true that you worked on your own brother's murder case?"

"Miss Thomas – How did it feel catching the man who had murdered your brother and his family?" Jack noticed that Sue looked like she was about to cry, the flashing lights in her eyes of pictures, the lips everywhere demanding questions she either couldn't catch or couldn't fathom responding. She caught Jack's eyes, her look begging him for help, but as much as Jack tried, he couldn't get through the crowd of people.

Jack suddenly felt a rough hand on his shoulder. It was Myles.

"What are they saying Jack? Sue's brother was one of the victims?" The whole team was looking at him.

"What's going on mate?" Bobby asked. Jack turned back around, but couldn't see Sue. His heart sunk. Jack turned around quickly to offer an explanation.

"Sue wanted to tell you herself. She didn't want you all pulled off the case because she knew you would be able to catch him. We'll explain more later, but right now, we need to find her." The whole team was still looking at Jack in partial shock at the news, but quickly hurried off in different directions to help find their friend.

Jack hurried to where she had been standing before; when he ran into the man he had seen her talking with before.

"Excuse me? Do you know where Sue Thomas went? It's an emergency." The man pulled Jack aside, so none of the lingering ears of the press could hear.

"I'm Agent MacDougall from the West Virginia office. I helped work the Thomas case, and know Sue. I got her out of here as soon as I could – she's in the boardroom down the hall. Just go a different way or these parasites will follow you."

"Thanks," Jack said, as he hurried down a different route, anxious to make sure she was okay.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

Jack hurried down the corridors, anxious to make sure Sue was okay. He turned around to make sure he hadn't been followed when he opened the boardroom door. He immediately saw her, sobbing in the corner. Jack rushed over, as Levi nuzzles her leg. Sue turned to look at him, her eyes red and swollen, her face wet with tears. They both stood there for a moment, Jack unsure of what to do, when suddenly Sue flew into his arms.

Jack held onto her tightly, as she sobbed like she never had before, letting everything go. She had been crying a lot the last few weeks, but nothing like she was now. Sue didn't noticed the door open, as her back was turned, but Jack saw Bobby poke his head into the room, and looking surprised when he saw them. Sue loosened her grip on Jack and turned to see Bobby, through still leaning next to Jack.

"Are you okay?" She nodded, though the tears and sobs that continued said otherwise.

"Why don't you find everyone else, and let them know she's safe" Jack suggested, Bobby getting the hint that they needed to talk privately before Sue faced everyone.

"I have to tell them." Sue said quietly, once her sobs had died down. Her and Jack had taken a seat next to each other.

"I'll be right here with you. Just remember – it's over. We caught him and you can finally heal. Everyone wants to help."

"I know." Sue looked up, surprised, as Lucy hurried through the door. "Luce?" She said, confused to see her best friend, but quickly hugged her, grateful that she was there.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Lucy responded, her face showing her obvious concern.

"I have something I need to tell everyone, as soon as they get here. When did you get back?" Lucy took the seat on the other side of Sue, and explained, while noticing Jack was still holding Sue's hand, though she knew it was not the right time to bring anything like that up.

-----

Once everyone had come to the boardroom and kept asking if Sue was okay, and what was going on, Sue started to explain, looking at all her friend's concerned faces.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you all what was happened. I know you all have been wondering since the day I left the bullpen and didn't come back for 2 days." Lucy looked at Myles, confused, who shook his head, telling her that he would explain everything that had happened later. Sue continued,

"I had received news from my mother that my brother Ben, his wife Gracie and my 3 nieces and nephew had been murdered." Everyone looked at her in shock still trying to absorb the news, it being different having her confirm the stories that the news reporters had been questioning. Sue continued to retell the story she had told Jack only a few nights ago. Silence echoed in the room, as Sue turned to look at Jack, whose eyes were filled with love and support, as he squeezed her hand encouragingly. Dimitrius finally spoke up,

"I am so sorry for you and your family Sue. We had no idea." She nodded, thankfully, having trouble with words, overtaken by emotion. Lucy moved over and hugged her best friend tightly, the tears of grief running down her own face.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Myles asked quietly. Sue could feel all the eyes on her, wondering the same things. She knew that this was going to be one of the hardest parts, having kept such information from her closest friends.

"I was going to when I got back; until I found out you guys were working the case. At first, I wanted to be the one to catch him, until it got too much for me. After that, I was considering it, but I knew that you guys wouldn't stop until you caught him, and I couldn't risk the case being taken away because I was personally involved. I'm really sorry." She ended, her eyes looking down at the table. Jack decided to step in for her,

"It wasn't that she didn't trust you. It was a really hard decision, and it took her awhile to finally tell someone. The point is though, we caught him and now Sue has a chance to heal from what happened, and she needs all of our support." Tara reached over the table and grabbed Sue's hand encouragingly. As Sue looked around the table at all her friends, she didn't see anger that she had hidden such important news from them, but caring and love.

"Thank you." She whispered gratefully.

-----

Jack finished bringing the bag down to his car, as Sue came down with him. Lucy was upstairs, unpacking her things, and Jack knew he was no longer needed to stay at the apartment.

"Thanks for staying with me Jack." Sue said, as she stood with him next to his car.

"I'm glad I did. To be honest, I'm going to miss having you around, as hard as it's been." Sue smiled sadly and nodded.

"Me too. Jack – there's something I wanted to tell you." Jack looked at her curiously. She went on, "I think I'm going to ask for some time off and go back home for a few weeks. My mom's not doing very well, and I think I need to be with my family right now. I kind of ran off right after the funeral…" She drifted off, and looked into Jack's eyes, wondering what he was thinking. He spoke very quietly, and Sue could tell his voice was filled with emotion.

"I think it's a good idea, but I'm really going to miss you. Promise me you won't stay away forever…" Sue shook her head and moved closer to Jack.

"I won't stay away long. I'm going to miss you too." She looked at him more seriously, "When I come back, I'm going to ask Dimitrius for a transfer." Jack gave her a small smile.

"I already told him I wanted a transfer, and he already turned me down. Dimitrius got the rules changed, as long as we behave. Does this mean there is going to be a 'we'?" Sue reached for Jack's hand.

"No more pretending, remember. We've been through too much together."

"You know I love you." Jack said in a whisper.

"I love you too." Sue said, moving into his arms, grateful that she had him by her side to get through this, knowing that once she got back, they had a chance to explore what a life would be like together, and that gave her hope.

END OF PART 1

_A/N – Thanks for all your support on this story! I will be starting part 2 very soon, I promise! _


End file.
